


Endlessly.

by rachisthelinner



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachisthelinner/pseuds/rachisthelinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is an angel. Jack is a demon.<br/>This alone isn't special in any way.<br/>However, being the first angel and demon to be born on Earth does make them kind of a big deal.<br/>What makes them an even bigger deal is when they're told they're destined to be together for the sake of the entire world.<br/>But how can they save the human world if their own worlds aren't compatible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playlist.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that this fic contains topics that might be sensitive to some readers. These topics include: sex (smut), sexual assault, murder, (very minimal) gore, & drug use. All of these (minus the smut) will be pretty minimal, and I don't think you have to worry too much about getting triggered, although I will post a warning when the chapter(s) with sexual assault come around. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! :)

**So, I might have gotten a bit carried away with the playlist, but whatever.**

 

**All Time Low**

Just The Way I'm Not

Bad Enough For You

A Love Like War (feat. Vic Fuentes)

Kicking & Screaming

Runaways

Cinderblock Garden

Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)

Paint You Wings

 **The All-American Rejects** \- Fallin' Apart

 **Beartooth** \- Go Be the Voice

 **Blink-182** \- I'm Sorry

 **Brand New** \- The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

**Bring Me the Horizon**

Go To Hell, For Heaven's Sake

Blasphemy

 **Bruno Mars** \- Locked Out Of Heaven

**The Cab**

Endlessly

Angel With A Shotgun

High Hopes in Velvet Ropes

Lovesick Fool

 **Chiodos** \- Under Your Halo

 **Crown The Empire** \- The Fallout

**Fall Out Boy**

American Beauty/American Psycho

America's Suitehearts

7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen)

Just One Yesterday

 **Green Day** \- Know Your Enemy

 **Halsey** \- Young God

 **Hozier** \- Take Me To Church

**The Jonas Brothers**

Fly With Me

Poison Ivy

 **Maroon 5** \- This Love

 **Mayday Parade** \- Oh Well, Oh Well

**Memphis May Fire**

The Sinner

Not Enough

**My Chemical Romance**

Heaven Help Us

Give 'Em Hell, Kid

 **Nickelback** \- Trying Not To Love You

 **Ohio Avenue** \- Running Away

 **One Direction** \- Hey Angel

 **OneRepublic** \- Mercy

**Panic! At The Disco**

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

I Constantly Thank God For Esteban

Build God, Then We'll Talk

Hallelujah

This Is Gospel

 **Paramore** \- Hallelujah

**Pierce The Veil**

Hell Above

The First Punch

The Sky Under the Sea

**Pvris**

Gemini

St. Patrick

 **Royal Blood** \- Blood Hands

 **Scratch21** \- Sorry Jack

**The Script**

Army of Angels

Science & Faith

 **Set It Off** \- Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Sleeping With Sirens**

Go Go Go

The Strays

Heroine

**Taylor Swift**

Tell Me Why

Mine

Ours

I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Tonight Alive**

Hell And Back

Complexes

No Different

Say Please

**Twenty One Pilots**

A Car, A Torch, A Death

Isle of Flightless Birds

The Run and Go

 **We Are The In Crowd** \- Manners

**We The Kings**

Phoenix Hearts

Skyway Avenue

**You Me At Six**

Loverboy

Always Attract

 **5 Seconds Of Summer** \- Catch Fire  
  



	2. Hey Angel.

_**Saturday.** _

"Where are you going all dressed like that? I thought you were staying at Rian's." Alex's mom stops him as he's two steps away from the door. The 19 year old freezes in his tracks. His eyes take in his black skinny jeans and green button down. It isn't very formal, but he supposes it's a bit of a change from the usual pajama pants and t-shit he drives to Rian's in. He knew she was just looking out for him, but he couldn't help but wish he could just be a normal young adult for one night. _You know God's work never takes a break, Alexander_ , his mother would scold if she could hear him. _We must strive to be just as perfect as Them every day_.

"We-We're going out to dinner with his parents." Now, Isobel Gaskarth may be an angel, but she's neither ignorant nor stupid. Her son has never lied to her before, but there's no doubt in her mind that he is now. The stutter in his usually smooth voice and the flicker of panic alight in his eyes is enough to tell her so. It's not that she doesn't trust her boy - her only child, special in the eyes of every otherworldly creature - but, well...he's _special_. Special beings get special treatment, and that's not always a good thing.

Her smile is soft, just barely on the border of being condescending. She's had centuries of practice for this smile; since nearly the beginning of time. "Have fun, sweetheart. Don't stay up too late, though! Remember to be back here by 8:30 so we can get to church on time, or earlier if you need to shower." Isobel is well aware that Alex is more than capable of making his own decisions, and she can't stop him from going out. He has almost 20 years of her guidance on his conscious, and she can only pray that's enough.

Alex gives one final goodbye and runs to his car before his mouth can open again and Rian's plan tumbles from his mouth. He isn't really sure that he wants to follow his best friend's idea in the first place, but this is the only friend Alex's parents have approved of over the years and he didn't want to ruin their good faith. If they knew where Rian was dragging their son tonight and what intents lied with it, he might never be welcome in the Gaskarth residence again. "You need to get laid, man." He had told Alex earlier this week. "Let me take you out."

Alex remembers the conversation perfectly. They were in the grocery store parking lot, where they just finished shopping for their parents, Rian waiting for Alex to load his stuff in the trunk so they could go home. "Gee, Rian, I didn't know you felt that way about me. You know, all you had to do was ask if you wanted me so badly." He deadpans, knowing that's not at all the intention Rian had.

"Oh, fuck off!" Rian rolls his eyes. "You know what I meant. Come on, there's this gay bar that opened up a few miles from my house last month. You can hear the party from, like, five blocks away."

"Rian." Alex groans. Secretly, he wants to go. Like, really really wants to go. But he knows it's just temptation, a test, and Alex has never failed a test before. "You know I can't. What would my parents say?"

"You're 19, Alex. Are you supposed to be rebelling and all of that shit?"

If only he could. "It's not like that. You don't understand." Alex wishes he could confide in his best friend, but it wouldn't end well for anyone involved, and Rian's protection was much more important than Alex's confidence.

"Please!" He pulls out his puppy eyes. Alex has never seen his friend beg like this. "Just one night. I promise we'll have fun."

Rian had promised fun, and maybe he is having fun somewhere in the vicinity, but the important thing is that he's without Alex, even after promising to stay by his side all night. Honestly, though, Alex kind of expected it. Rian could never control himself at parties; Alex always ended up being the designated driver, considering he didn't drink. His eyes scan the room for his possibly intoxicated friend, but come up empty. The dance floor is packed with bodies so tightly that Alex isn't sure he could fit a sheet of paper between any two people.

As his eyes reach the right side of the dance floor, they catch on another pair staring right back at him. He barely notices the wink the man gives him in the shadowed light, but Alex could swear it happened. Sweat breaks out on the back of his neck and a white hot rock settles in his stomach. His legs go shaky, and he's suddenly very glad he's not standing. Taking a sip of the water he ordered to clear his parched throat, he doesn't dare disconnect his glance with the stranger. Something deep inside tells him that's a bad idea.

He seems to be all alone, this man, even though his stature absolutely demands attention. From the white-blond streak in the center of his styled hair, to the dark v-neck and white skinny jeans, and finally, the bright pink combat boots he adorned, he seems to scream for recognition.

Although Alex usually finds this type of flaunting unattractive, he can't tear his eyes away. Not even when the man leers at him and begins to saunter his way towards him.

Did he just become this man's attempted catch for the night?

"Hey, Angel. What are you drinking?" He drawls, leaning against the bar. His breath is tainted with beer, but only barely. He's sober.

Alex tries to hide his flinch, the flash of recognition in his eyes. There's no way he can know. Nothing about him looks any different from any human in the room. It's just the man's pet name, his pick up line. It must be. "Water."

Ignoring the way his eyebrows raise in surprise, Alex catches the amused smirk that tells him the stranger will try to change that. "You don't drink?"

"Only at communion."

He snorts. Alex might laugh too, if there wasn't something so unsettling about this man. From the second they met eyes, to the way he called him "Angel," something just appears to be so _wrong_ about this. His eyes subtly trace the room for Rian, but his friend is lost in the mass of bodies. "What the hell are you doing at a gay bar at nearly midnight if you have church tomorrow?"

Pushing his glass toward the bartender, Alex slides off his barstool, ready to make a run for it when the opportunity presents itself. "I'm here against my will, I swear. My friend wants me to get laid, but I think it's pretty clear that that's not happening."

"The night's still young." He catches the eye of the bartender, beckoning him with two fingers. "You got two Stellas back there?"

Alex takes a step back, but the _thud_ of his black combat boots against the waxed bar floor send the man's arm reaching for Alex's wrist. "Where are you going?" Once again, Alex tries to find Rian. Where the hell did he run off to? He's straight; the only reason he was to be here was so he could be Alex's wingman. He's a pretty shitty wingman. There's no easy escape.

Alex seethes, wrenching his hand away from the man's. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself? And what part of 'I don't drink' did you not get? I'm not even old enough!"

His anger only serves as amusement to the stranger. "Who said I'm getting you anything? Maybe I was going to drink both of those beers myself. Not everyone at a bar is a knight in shining armor, angel. I don't buy people drinks unless I know I'm getting something from them, and you clearly said you aren't up for that task." He shrugs, but Alex can hear something in his voice that he really doesn't want to: disappointment. "Anyways, if I were to buy you a drink, it wouldn't matter how old you were. My parents own this place." Cracking open one of the bottles, he takes a swig before continuing. Everything about him exudes arrogance and authority, and the way he's patronizing Alex has the brunette seeing red. "Now, do you want to sit back down and keep me company until I finish these guys? It shouldn't take me long to down these, and I'll take you dancing after. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself while we're sitting." He pats the chair Alex was sitting in seconds previously, watching with an expectant grin.

Alex doesn't move toward him immediately, instead sighing in exasperation and crossing his arms. What makes him think he can get everything he wants so easily, with no compromise whatsoever? Alex can feel his competitive side emerging. His parents always tell him he needs to contain that side, that it only leads to greed and envy, but something about this guy makes him want to let it show. "I don't even know your name."

The smirk flickers for a second before fading into something warmer, something slightly more genuine. "It's Jack. Jack Barakat. And what about yours, Angel?"

Returning to his seat, Alex takes the bottle right out of Jack's hand and swallows a sip, much to both boys' surprise. "It's Alex. Alex Gaskarth."

After snatching back his drink, it doesn't take much time for Jack to finish, like he predicted. They make small talk and discover that they're the same age, and both are doing nearly nothing with their lives at the present. Alex usually spends weekdays at home or with Rian, while his weeknights and weekends are dedicated to church and various volunteer work. His parents claim it will help him learn what skills he has and what he likes to do, so when he decides to attend college or enter the workforce, he knows what he wants to do.

Jack, on the other hand, is a bit of a self-proclaimed party animal and man whore. His parents either own or know who owns most of the bars around town, gay and straight, and really, Jack takes whatever he feels like. Man, woman, and anyone else - he's never really had a preference. As long as he's getting off, it's never mattered who it was with, or if it was with anyone at all. Usually not choosing to find his way home until late morning or early afternoon, he could navigate the entire town in any state of drunkenness or hungoverness, a fact he is quite proud of. Alex doesn't seem to share his fondness, but he shrugs that off with his last sip of beer. "Now, about that dance I promised..."

Alex doesn't get the chance to object before Jack's pulling him to the dance floor. The song changes, taking the room's vibes from poppy party to dirty night club. Jack pulls him into the crowd, fingers like a cage around his wrist so he can't lose his catch. Even if he refuses to admit it, Alex appreciates it; at the moment, it's probably the only thing keeping his bones from turning to liquid.

It's soon realized that being in a crowd like this is hot. Alex moves closer to Jack, trying to find air, but soon he realizes that his new acquaintance is even hotter. Once they claim a suitable area to dance, Jack pulls Alex close by the waist, their bodies passing warmth between thin, sweaty fabric. Jack knows what he's doing - at least more so than Alex does - grinding against him to the slow, sensual beat of the music. The crowd seems to pulse around them, swaying in the sound and getting lost in each other.

A laugh brings Alex out of his daze. "You look terrified." Jack squeezes his waist and leans his forehead against Alex's. "You can touch me, you know. If you want. I'm _all yours_ tonight." Jack's breath cools his face while simultaneously making him break out in a sweat. _Tonight?!_ Jack's hands leave his waist only long enough to move Alex's hands onto his lower back. He drops his head against Alex's neck, lips grazing along his adam's apple. "Feel me." He pants against Alex, rolling his hips against Alex's in sync with the music. His moves are sensual, dirty grinds designed to work Alex up in just the right way.

A stiff pressing against his hip makes this real for Alex. _This is wrong_ , part of him screams, but his brain is clouded, wanting nothing more than to move closer to Jack. This man is doing something to him, evoking a feeling Alex has never experienced before in this sense: uncertainty. He's always known what he _should_ do, what's expected of him and how to avoid trouble. With Jack, however, there seems to be no clear answer. He should stop, obviously, before things get any more carried away, but the part of his brain that always knows how to handle situations like this seems to be off duty. He doesn't want to give in to his lust, but at the same time, a burning sensation pulses deep inside him, telling him this is what he _needs_. The blood rush down south makes him light-headed, and he stumbles into Jack to stay upright, panting open-mouthed against his neck. Jack shivers and shifts his weight, fingers digging into Alex's lower back to keep him close. Whether he wants to leave or not, Jack's not letting go.

Alex doesn't object. He's never felt anything like this before. Of course, he took sex ed in school; this must be what they called an erection, right? Or what the students nicknamed a "boner?" All he knows is that his pants are suddenly way too tight and nothing had ever felt so good as Jack moving against him the way he is. He doesn't realize he's been letting out soft whimpers until Jack laughs and guides his face upwards. "Someone's excited." He whispers huskily, an octave lower than the voice Alex heard ten minutes ago.

Alex may refuse to make the first move, but Jack has no such reservations and goes for it, holding Alex's head in place while bringing their lips together. Instantly their mouths are forced open by one another; although Alex has never kissed someone in this way, he's learning fast. His fingers grab Jack's hair like a lifeline as Jack practically holds them up, tongues sliding together in a sloppy-but-oh-so-good way. The taste of beer intoxicates Alex's mouth while Jack's hands make their way under his shirt. He's in sensory overload as Jack rolls his hips again and he can't help but moan loudly into Jack's mouth. The music is blaring so loud that no one seems to hear him except for the man connected to his mouth, but even Jack feels it more than anything.

The dazed pout Alex pulls when Jack disconnects their lips almost makes Jack take him right there. Instead, he points to the back door and turns toward it, tugging Alex along by the hand.

He doesn't even get the exit door closed before Alex practically jumps on him again. He was _aching_ , and the kissing seemed to help relieve some of the tension before. Any inhibitions Alex had inside the club stayed there. Now, it's just him, Jack, and the throbbing in their pants. Alex wraps his arms around Jack's neck as he's pinned to the wall. In this position, he finds that rubbing his crotch against Jack's thigh makes everything feel better. He's not embarrassed since Jack is doing the same thing to him. It's magic, what's happening to him, he's sure of it. He's never tried anything like this, never let anyone touch him for pleasure. Jack hasn't even actually touched him yet and sweat is breaking out across his forehead. He doesn't want to, but he has to move away from Jack's lips to catch his breath and calm down.

Jack, however, doesn't seem to need this time-out. His soft lips plant kisses down Alex's jaw and onto his neck. "Fuck, I want to mark you up."

"Don't!" Alex's gasps. What if his mother saw? "I-I can't. Church tomorrow." He's unable to form full sentences, but Jack gets the point. This doesn't stop him from showering semi-innocent kisses along Alex's neck and collarbones while rutting against Alex's leg. "Jack, oh my God."

Alex has never said the Lord's name in vain before. He can't help it this time; it just slips out. Jack is tumbling his thoughts and words. His tongue is heavy and the only thing his mouth can do correctly right now is moan. "Hmm, swearing by the Lord's name? What a naughty angel." Jack taunts. Warning bells go off in the back of his mind. Jack definitely knows something, but Alex decides to wait to confront him until this pressure in his jeans is gone.

As if on cue, Jack reaches his hand between them, running his fingers along Alex's bulge. Jack Barakat is nothing if not a tease. "Should we take care of this?"

Out of breath and out of it, Alex can barely nod. He's so desperate that he might do anything to relieve this.

Jack works down his zipper as quickly as possible before doing the same to his own pants. Jack Barakat may be a tease, but he also would like to get off relatively soon. He breathes a sigh of relief when he gets his hand in his dick, and Alex flinches. "You okay, Angel?" As much as he just wanted to do this, he knew this was all new to Alex. And if he would have to deal with him in the upcoming eternity, like his parents had told him, he might as well start on a good note.

"Yeah, it's just...different."

"A good different, I hope."

"Definitely good." Jack uses the hand he had on himself to grab the lube he brought along in his back pocket. He hadn't planned on hooking up with Alex, per say, but he knew he was getting _someone_ tonight. There was no need for a condom since it's just handjobs. He won't let himself go further, not that Alex would, either. Once Jack slickens his hands, he returns them to where they belong. Alex definitely notices the difference right away, judging by his shiver and moan. "Oh, fuck."

Most of Jack's focus goes to Alex at first, only feeling himself just enough to keep his hard-on alive - although, Alex's moans probably could have done that on their own - because he's a damn gentleman in the sheets. It doesn't take Jack long to figure out that this is probably the first time Alex has ever been pleasured by anyone, even himself, considering 1) he's an angel, and 2) his moans praised God's name more than he likely ever had in worship.

Oh, he would have so much fun at church tomorrow.

He strokes Alex slowly, taking his time to feel every inch, every vein of Alex's cock. He rubs his thumb in circles over the tip until Alex is groaning his name, begging for more. "Please, Jack. I need it so bad." Only because Alex is literally shaking in his hands does he speed up the process. Alex ruts into him slightly, but Jack can tell he's holding back.

"Feel good?" Jack asks, going even faster.

"Uh-uh-uh-huh." He barely stutters. "More."

Jack obliges. The slap of skin on skin with Alex's sighs is music over the quiet night and thumping bass subdued by the club walls. He loves the way Alex's hands are squeezing his shoulders, how his breath comes out in pants, his shiny, swollen lips just barely parted, the way his eyes are full of desperation, all because of him. He really should be far away from Jack, but neither of them can stop this. Not anymore. This wasn't either of their plans. No, this is an order, whether Alex knows so or not. Jack is simply making the best of it.

A sharp, tingling feeling pools in Alex's stomach, and Jack knows exactly what's coming by the way Alex's cries get louder and louder. He sure to pay special attention to his most sensitive part and he goes in for another open-mouthed kiss. "Come for me, Angel." Jack murmurs into his mouth. That's the end of it for Alex, or the beginning of his very first orgasm.

It burns bright in his lower abdomen and his legs can't stop shaking. His head rolls back and rests on the brick wall as Jack strokes him through it. Little whimpers and high-pitched moans won't stop spilling from his mouth and eventually he stops trying. After about ten seconds it's over, leaving him with the aftermath of heavy breathing and sticky boxers.

Stuck in his bliss, Jack starts to finish on himself. Once Alex is coherent enough, he starts to watch Jack with interest, which gives Jack an idea. "Touch me."

If he weren't so turned on, he would have laughed at Alex's eyes blowing comically wide. "W-What? I don't...I've never..."

"Doesn't matter," Jack rasped. "Come on, please? I'm so close, Angel. I want to come all over your hand."

Jack's confidence lets Alex find his once again, and he hesitantly places his hand where Jack had just removed his own. "Like this?"

"Yes, just like that. Maybe hold it a little tighter." Alex complies immediately. "Okay, now do what I did to you. You just have to move your hand like - fuck, exactly that way." Jack shudders and rests his head in the crook of Alex's neck, breathing heavily. "Faster, please." Once again, Alex does as told. He doesn't know if this is the right way to do it, but Jack seems to be responding well enough. "Shit, you're so good. You're gonna make me come so hard, oh God."

Jack loses himself in pleasure, hands on Alex's waist, thrusting in time with Alex's hand. His moans are low and deep. Alex could swear his erection is coming back. He doesn't know what to say, but Jack doesn't seem to need any coaxing.

Not a minute later, Jack is babbling at high speeds. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm right there Angel. Shit, I'm coming. Alex!" He finishes with the shout of Alex's name, hips thrusting erratically and further staining Alex's underwear. Alex's does up their pants while Jack recovers. By the time he's finished, Jack is grinning widely.

"What?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should have bought you a beer, Angel." Jack winks, still catching his breath.

It's then that Alex remembers what Jack said. He has to know what he knows. Before he can do that, though, Jack leans in for a simple, chaste kiss, and as soon as he pulls away he's pushing his way back inside the club where Rian stands in awe, smirking at the spent boy in front of him.

"I told you so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title credit to One Direction.


	3. The Sinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be every Sunday or Monday unless otherwise stated! Please let me know what you think! :)

**_Monday._ **

Alex has always hated grocery shopping, but at this point, he'll do nearly anything to get out of the house. He doesn't think his parents are suspicious, but every glance toward him, every word directed his way, has him on edge. The second shoe has to drop sometime, right? He washed his underpants at Rian's, and Rian was more than willing to cover for him, so he shouldn't be worried.

Of course Alex's parents, however, _are_ angelic, and angels have a way of just _knowing_...

"So, here's the list, and make sure you're back in an hour! Remember, we have a meeting tonight at the church!" Isobel reminds her son. He smiles back at her and takes the sheet of paper she's holding, pretending like he heard every word she said to him. After grabbing his keys and taking a step outside, he lets out a deep breath.

It's been two days, but Alex can't get him out of his mind. Rian told him that it was just a hookup, and he knows that. What he doesn't know is how someone can do something that intimate and not feel anything towards the other person. The guilt is eating him alive. He gave into his lust, his desires, and for that he should be punished, right? He's an angel, for goodness sake, and in God's eyes, angels are definitely held at a higher level of competence than humans. The devil shouldn't be able to get in their minds, so they have no reason to sin. In fact, if a demon were to so much as touch an angel, both would burn alive. Even to be in close proximity of one another could cause sickness or weakness. Likewise, this makes an angel's sins that much more blasphemous, and unlike humans, their sins require a recompense further than an apology and plea for forgiveness. Even though Alex isn't a full angel, he has his Grace, making the rules still apply to him.

Alex knows the rules. He was reminded of them at church yesterday. Once everyone had gone, he went to the front of the sanctuary. He had to confess, there was no way around it. It could have been done in much subtler ways, but Alex knows how his Lord feels about hiding aspects of his faith. He begged, pleaded, screamed for forgiveness, and of course, his Lord answered, telling him what he already knew. There was only one way for him to right his wrong.

Basically, he was entirely out of luck unless he located Jack.

Logistically, that wouldn't be hard to do. Alex has his last name and didn't Jack say something about his parents owning the bar they met at? Mentally, however, Alex is still skeptical. He isn't sure if he can resist Jack if he tries to do something again, given their short history. And anyways, what if Jack doesn't agree? Clearly, the man was more of a one-night stand sort of person. Why would he drop his lifestyle for some random boy simply because he was asked to?

So yes, maybe Alex is a little fucked. Especially since he can't seem to control his thoughts of lust as he makes his way through the grocery store aisles. The images of Jack - pinning him against the alley wall, whispering "angel" in his ear as he grabs Alex's erection, shuddering against Alex as he orgasms, the pleasure too strong for Jack to hold himself up - infiltrate his conscious. The word "exorcism" pops into his mind.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he practically throws the box of cereal in his hands across the store when a strong yet quiet voice comes from behind him. "You're focusing really hard on that Cookie Crisp, Angel."

Speak of the Devil, and the Devil shall appear.

"What the- Jack?" Alex splutters. This is too convenient. The word "exorcism" is replaced with "stalker," complete with the flashing red lights.

Alex's reaction is exactly the one Jack's expecting. "You missed me?" Jack asks confidently.

_Maybe_. Trying to regain his cool, Alex scoffs while reaching for his now dented cereal box. "Don't flatter yourself."

Alex starts to walk down the aisle, but Jack trails behind him. "So how was church yesterday?"

Maybe it seems like an innocent enough question to anyone walking near them, but Alex can see the laughter Jack's trying to hold back. His cheeks redden in response. "It was fine." He says curtly.

"How'd God take your...transgressions?" He taunted. "I'm sure the big Guy in the sky absolutely _adored_ your night at the gay bar. Tell me, why doesn't he just strike places like that with lightning? I'm sure he can't want all of the gays rallying together against him."

Alex can't help but roll his eyes. "God doesn't care that people are gay. They love us just the same. You can like whoever you like; love can never be a sin."

"Except for when Satan loved God too much, right?" Jack shoots back. Alex is almost impressed.

"That wasn't love. That was envy, lust: things that can tear you apart. If anything, God would burn the place down because of lust, but They've given us free will, so that won't happen."

"You sound like you know from personal experience."

Alex doesn't look back to read his face. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Is Jack suspicious? Probably. And guessing by the nickname, his suspicion is most likely right. Alex won't be the one to tell him that, though. He could never ruin someone's life like that. Suspicions are okay, as long as they're never confirmed. "But anyways, I'm kind of fucked unless..." Can he really guilt Jack into something like this? No, his conscious won't let him. He sighs. "Never mind."

"Unless what?" Jack persists.

" _Nothing_ , Jack. Something tells me you wouldn't be fond of the idea."

Jack can't help but scoff. "You've met me once, Alex. And I think you might have been more than a little too distracted to get to know me..."

Alex wants to stereotype him, to tell him he knows his type and put him in a box. That's judgment, though, and he knows that's not his job. _There's only one being who can judge, Alexander, and you are not Them._ His mother's chiding voice rings in the back of his mind. So, Alex whispers his piece, only daring to say it louder when Jack asks 'what did you say?' For the fourth time. "The only way I can get rid of this sin is if you go out with me and both of us commit to a serious relationship."

Jack knew this was coming. He's known since day one, when he was told of the plan. Still, he can't deny the butterflies filling his gut as the words leave Alex's mouth. He has to play it cool, though, so Alex doesn't get suspicious. "You're kidding, right? I don't date." He feigns shock and even a little anger.

This is what Alex was afraid of, but he isn't surprised in the slightest. Who knows if they even like anything about each other beyond their bodies? "I figured as much." Maybe he can't judge, but he can guess. "It's fine, I didn't expect you to say yes. I've gotta get going, though." He'd practically rejected himself before Jack could even take a swing, so why does he feel so embarrassed? Why is his heart hammering in despair?

Throwing a few random boxes of cereal in the cart and praying he got the ones his parents wanted, he waves a jerky hand at Jack and keeps his head down as he practically runs out of the aisle. "Alex, wait!" Jack shouts after him just before he turns the corner.

He nearly doesn't stop, too embarrassed to hear another word from Jack, but something keeps him stuck in place as Jack catches up. For some reason, even though he shouldn't be this worked up over a near stranger, he's close to tears. His heart's caught in his throat and if Jack makes fun of him for this he might lose it in the snack foods aisle. "Don't, just...don't be rude right now. If you want to tease me for my religion or my belief or whatever, just walk away right now, Jack." He speaks over the lump in his throat.

He tries counting the tiles below him to keep his glassy eyes out of Jack's view, but soft, almost delicate feeling fingers reach under his chin and softly guide his eyes upwards. Jack's easy grin immediately drops as his chest clenches at the sight of Alex crying. "Hey, I'm not going to make a joke out of this. I might be an asshole, but I'm not going to insult your religion. I believe in God, too. It might not seem like it, but I know he exists as much as you do. I also believe what you're telling me about this whole 'forgiving your sins' thing. So," He takes a deep breath. Why is he nervous? Jack doesn't get nervous, especially not when asking people out. His kind had been one of the most feared creatures of all existence, for goodness sake! What does he have to be scared of? Nothing, that's what. His brain is screaming _suck it up, Barakat!_ "Are you free tomorrow?"

Alex's lip rolling between his teeth is possibly the most attractive thing Jack has ever seen. "I'll have to talk to Rian, my best friend, and see if he can cover for me. I'll send him a message right now." He pulls out his phone and spends a minute punching out letters before handing his phone over to Jack. "Give me your number, and I'll text you when I know. I'm sorry for running off like this, but I really do have to finish this. Mom will kill me if I'm not home on time, and I've still got, like, half of the list to get."

He pulls a piece of folded paper out of his back pocket and starts to scan over it, but it's snatched out of his hands and replaced with his phone. "Hm, I'll get the soy milk, bread, grape jam, and paper products if you get the vegetables. I'll race you and see who gets done first." When Alex doesn't immediately agree, Jack starts rambling. It's never been a habit of his, but he guesses this is what nerves do to him. "I'm just helping my future date out, okay? It'll be fun, and you'll be done way faster than if you have to get it all yourself. I don't have anything to do, I was just picking up some candy and a magazine for myself, so it's not a bother for me-"

"Jack, shut up." Alex chuckles, catching his own nervous tick on Jack. He thinks it works better on the man than it ever has on himself. "On your mark," He starts before Jack can pick up his speech again.

The tension Jack felt fades as he takes his starting position. "Get set," He continues.

The bright grin they share lights up the aisle, and nearly the entire store can hear them shout "GO!"

In the end, it's Jack who takes the bragging rights. Alex swears that the only reason that's so is because he had to push they already heavy cart and weigh all of his vegetables before Jack would let them "count". It's then Alex knows it was rigged from the start, and although Jack is gloating, Alex's pout knocks him down a notch. "Angel, I'm sorry...that you're a sore loser!" Jack taunts.

Alex barely hears him though; he's too engrossed in his phone to care what Jack's saying right now. "Whatever. Let's head to checkout." Alex says, not looking up from his messages.

Jack pushes the cart to the shortest line for his date, and only once Jack's loaded all of the groceries onto the conveyor belt does Alex look up. He really hadn't been paying much attention since Jack won, and he blushes. He doesn't want Jack to do his work for him, and he's embarrassed that he had been so rude by being engrossed in his phone. "You didn't have to do that, Jack. I could have gotten it fine."

"Whatever, you just owe me even more now. Once for losing, and twice because I'm a wonderful gentleman." They laugh together. "But I should probably leave you alone now so you aren't late. If I take you out to your car I might not let you leave for a while." Jack's wink only makes Alex blush harder. "Text me when you get the chance so I have your number, too."

Alex nods. "Right, so I'll see you tomorrow at 7, maybe? I'll text you Rian's address." Alex holds up his phone, where a message from Rian tells him to get laid.

Neither of them can help their large smiles as they hug each other goodbye. As the annoyed cashier yells at the two to hurry up and pay, Jack presses a kiss into Alex's forehead with a whispered "bye, Angel," and disappears into the candy aisle.

**_Tuesday._ **

"What? You're taking me back to a club when a place like this is what got us into this mess in the first place?" Alex shouts as Jack pulls into a different, but just as loud nightclub. Tonight has not gone as planned for either boy. Jack had intended on going to a nice restaurant, followed by ice cream on the boardwalk and yes, coming to this club to dance the night away. Alex had hoped for something along the lines of a cute picnic or dinner and a movie. Yes, he is cliche, but also easy to please.

Jack has _not_ pleased him.

However, Jack isn't too pleased at the moment, either. When he had pulled into the restaurant parking lot at the beginning of the night, Alex froze. Sure, maybe it was a little grandiose and expensive, but it's Jack's favorite steakhouse. They only served the best to their highest paying customer.

Too bad Alex is a fucking vegan.

When the boy revealed this, Jack tried, he really did, to not be upset. However, this minor detail ruins 2/3 of his planned night. It also required the pair to drive half an hour to the other side of town where the _only_ decent vegan restaurant in the area is, according to Alex. Yeah, maybe he was prepared to yell at Alex and take him home before the date even really started, but no. He couldn't. It's not part of Their plan.

And really, when his vegan tofu steak hit his taste buds, all was forgiven.

"Yeah, I mean I don't really know of any other places around here where we can go dancing. I just wanted us to have some fun."Jack says, trying(and failing) to keep the hostility out of his voice. Alex still looks upset, but his resolve wavers when he hears Jack's reasoning. Jack tries to hide his smirk. "I swear I won't drink a drop of alcohol tonight. We don't even have to leave the dance floor until you're ready to leave, okay? Just give it an hour. I promise if you aren't having fun by then, I'll take you home." He reasons.

After hearing his plea, Alex feels it would be unreasonable to disagree. It seems that Jack really wants this, and aren't relationships all about compromise? They aren't in a relationship yet, but he figures if he is to really get rid of his transgression in the future, he'll have to get used to it soon. "One hour, Barakat."

Fifty minutes later, Alex is having more fun than he's ever remembered having. This dance floor is much less crowded than the one they danced - if you could even call it that - at before, giving them more freedom to move around. They know all of the songs the DJ plays and find out that their music tastes are similar. This might be they only thing they've found in common all night.

Despite their differences, however, they're both basking in the company of one another. Alex loves the way Jack is so open, brutally honestly about nearly everything they talk about, even if he knows it could be offensive. He wishes he could do that, but his upbringing taught him to live an unassuming life and never hurt someone unnecessarily. He doesn't know if he could change that. Jack, on the other hand, can't help but smile at how easy it is to embarrass his date and make him squirm a bit. All he does is in good fun and Alex knows it, keeping their mood for the night bright and bubbly. In Jack's world of heavy and fast, late nights and unhealthy habits, Alex is light, innocent. He finds himself thanking God for the first time in his life as he relishes the feel of Alex's calloused fingers between his own.

Jack almost stumbles over his dance partner when they freeze. "What the hell?" He says, trying to regain balance.

"Sorry, just a cramp in my back." Alex recovers quickly.

"Why don't we sit down for a minute? Or go outside for some air?" Jack suggests. He's been warned about this. He hadn't known exactly when it would happen, but now it's here and Alex should really take a seat.

"No, no, I'm fine. This is a good song. I want to dance to it." He pants, bringing an uneasy smile up on his cheeks. "We'll sit down after."

Jack looks at him hesitantly, knowing the pain hasn't really left him. But if Alex is this determined to dance with him, he sure as hell isn't about to deny the boy. "Alright, fine." He teases. "Just stay close." He whispers into Alex's ear.

Jack pretends he doesn't feel the shiver.

Other than his gritted teeth, Alex shows no physical signs of discomfort. Jack thinks he might make it through the end of the song, but just as the bridge pound through the speakers, Alex's face contorts in pain, mouth open in a scream unheard over the song. A sheen of sweat is covering him and he falls forward, stumbling against Jack. The poor boy passes out from pain before his head even hits Jack's shoulder.

Jack drags Alex towards the door, brushing off any curious passer bys with a "he's just drunk." All Jack knows is that they need to get out of here before they start showing.

Who knows what God would do to a crowd of loud drunks that saw an angel's wings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title credit to Memphis May Fire.


	4. Hell And Back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the comments so far! I've been having a really tough time lately and your support honestly makes my week! Have a Valentine's Day gift from me! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Title credit to Tonight Alive.

_**Wednesday.** _

Alex's first conscious thought when he comes around is _where the hell am I_? He's in a bed much more spacious than his own - he'd guess it was a king size against his single - and room that's probably bigger than his entire house. The second message his brain sends is that he's laying on his stomach and his back is in just as much pain as it had been before he passed out. He wants to cry out, but figures it would probably be better for him to get his bearings before calling on whoever - or _whatever_ \- is nearest in the vicinity. Where's Jack? Did he leave Alex here to die? From the pain he's in, that doesn't seem like a far fetched idea; although if that's so, his deathbed doesn't seem so bad. Has he been drugged? No, he's lucid - well, as much as he can be given the situation.

He lifts his head and tries to look around the room, searching for weapons and any means of escape. His range of motion is limited, but he's able to see about half of the room. It's white, but he can see some off-white patterns at what would be eye level if he were standing. Posters half-heartedly try to cover some, but there's no guessing what they are: patchwork from wall repairs. Suddenly Alex's heart stutters. Whoever's room he's in seems to have a bit of an anger problem. Trying to ignore it, he looks at the messy black desk. It's rather large, holding three desktop screens and a Macbook Pro. Besides the closed door which he assumes leads to the rest of the house, Alex can see two other doors hanging halfway open. One is a rather large walk-in closet and the other is a bathroom. He can only see the bathtub from his position, but he would rather call it a jacuzzi, since that's how big it is.

So, the person is angry and _rich_.

His back is still radiating with pain, so in an attempt to survey the damage, he tries to position his head so that he can see even a little bit of his back. What did he even do to himself? No hurt he's ever felt has come close to this utter _agony_. After a few minutes, he's in one of the most awkward - but surprisingly not painful - positions he's ever found himself in, but he's succeeded in his task. What comes into his view almost makes him pass out all over again.

Two rather large looking bumps are protruding from either side of his spine.

Alex's 'stay quiet' rule goes out the window when one of the bumps flinch, making him see dark spots. He screams for his mom, hoping in vain that somehow she can hear him. It's an instinct reaction, and it works. Multiple pairs of footsteps come closer and closer until the only closed door flies open.

It's Jack, not his mother, that's the first one in the room, but both of Alex's parents follow closely behind. He barely even takes notice of the other two adults who come in behind them, too busy whimpering for his mother and trying to calm down. Isobel falls to her knees beside the bed and wipes the sweaty hair away from her son's forehead. Jack sits right beside her. "W-What's happening? Where am I? Who are they?" Alex cries.

"Shh, you're in Jack's room, sweetie. He brought you here and we didn't want to move you in this condition." Isobel coos. "The other two people are Jack's parents, Joyce and Bassam." She hasn't spoken to Alex in this way since he was seven, and although he feels that he should be embarrassed, he has much bigger worries on his mind.

"Condition?" He squeaks.

"You're getting your wings, Alex." His father says. Alex hadn't noticed his attire of a white lab coat and heavy medical bag until now.

If he had been scared before, he's _terrified_ now.

Even though Alex is half angel, all of his life he's been told he'll never get his wings. Normal angels get them around age 13 or 14, but here he is, almost 20 years old, and they're only just showing up. Nothing makes sense. Why is this happening? Is there some rule change he's unaware of? "I...what?" He asks.

"This is Their plan, son." His father, Peter, rubs Alex's lower back, trying to ease some of the pressure.

"But you said-"

"We didn't have the same information as we do now. Look, I know you're very confused right now; you have every right to be. But we can talk about this once we get your wings out. If we don't do it soon, they'll expand too much and start breaking bones and puncturing organs."

Now Alex is horrified. He hasn't gone through it yet, but he's helped his father enough times freeing angel wings. He knows enough. It's painful and stressful, the hardest thing to go through in life even for a full angel. Alex has Grace in him, but not nearly enough to act as the same anesthetic that naturally occurs in regular angels. However, it's too late to take any medicine. "Okay, just get it over with." Alex whimpers finally.

Peter nods. "Alright, I need everyone except Jack to clear out." This brings another fear to the forefront of his mind.

"Wait, doesn't Jack have to be dead now? He-He knows! Why do you want him to stay? So you can make sure the job gets done?" He asks in a panic. He flinches in pain from the sudden movement, but the only thing he can think about is that _Jack will die because of him_.

"Whoa, Angel, chill." Jack says, moving to where Isobel had been and rubbing Alex's hair in the same way she had. "It'll take more than a lightning bolt to knock me out. I'm a demon. Well, half-demon, at least. We're the first of our kind, and the only reason we're getting wings is because the big guy in the sky's got plans for us. But like your dad said, we don't need you getting hurt anymore right now, so we can talk all about it once you're okay."

Alex is shaking his head before Jack finishes talking. "You can't be a demon. Wouldn't we be dead if you were? I mean, we touched, and we...did other stuff." He knows his father can probably tell what happened between the two, but he can't bring himself to say that he gave a demon a handjob. Demons and angels are never supposed to touch; it's in their design. If they touch, they die. It's as simple as that. Even being around one another for an extended period of time can cause disastrous consequences.

"Nope. You aren't a full angel, and I'm not a full demon. And you know something like that wouldn't get in the way of Their plan, anyway."

"Oh." Alex couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. This was too much, and he could barely think over the pain to start with.

"Jack, you might want to get some towels and change into clothes you don't care about. This could get a little...messy." Peter says.

"Yeah, yeah, just because I don't have them yet doesn't mean I don't know what wing freeing entails. We've got maids to clean up after us. Just do it." Jack replies, not taking his eyes off of Alex, who is just getting more scared by the second. "It's going to be fine, Angel. You aren't going to die and it will be all over in half an hour." He tries to comfort, but that's never been his specialty(mostly because for crying out loud, what kind of demon does comforting?). "I know I'm probably not your first choice, but I'm stuck in here with you."

"Stuck?" Alex asks curiously, eyes narrowing.

"Alright, Alex." His dad cuts off the conversation before it can escalate. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to cut into your back and pull out your wings. The skin should form itself around them and start to heal in a few hours. Jack will be in charge of cleaning them after, per God's request." The first cleaning of an angel's wings is special and intimate. It's something that's rarely done by anyone other than the angel's mother or closest family member. A deep connection is required between the cleaner and the angel, something that can absolutely _not_ be found between the boys. They haven't even known one another for half a week; what kind of game is their Maker playing at? "You need to stay very still, now. I'm going to start. Try and relax."

Jack grabs Alex's hands and holds them between his. "You have to stay awake for this, so try not to pass out again." He winks, causing Alex's blush.

"Shut up."

Alex jumps when his father's cool hands first touch his skin. His whips his head around as if seeing this will make things easier. "Oh, no." Jack says, pulling Alex's head back his way. "You should keep your eyes on me. You know you don't want to watch this."

Alex begins to grumble his protest of a weak ‘don't tell me what to do’ when his father places a sharp blade against the skin covering the painful growth. Now Alex is thankful for Jack's hands - they're something to hold onto while his father makes the first (and arguably most painful) incision. He can't stop the groan of pain that accompanies the blood spreading across his smooth, pale back.

Peter doesn't say a word while opening his son's skin, focused solely on the task at hand. Jack, on the other hand, won't shut up. With the amount of pain he's in, it's surprising that Alex is able to listen to Jack rather intensely for the most part, who goes on and on about random subjects, mostly music and parties. He stays away from anything of importance because at this point, Alex may be just a little bit delirious. It's nearing a day since he last slept and discomfort does strange things to the human body, especially when it's this intense.

After a few minutes, the pressure of his father's hands disappears from his back. He hears Peter cleaning up materials and he remembers the freeings he's watched before to be much longer and more gruesome than this ten minute surgery. "Is that it? I thought it was going to be way worse." Alex starts to sit up, but at the same time Jack and Peter pin him down.

"Whoa, there, buddy. We aren't done quite yet." Peter says, softly pushing him back into position.

"That was the easy part. He hasn't taken them out yet." Jack chuckles. Alex doesn't need to see his father to tell that he's currently glaring at the demon.

The whimper that leaves Alex's parted lips leaves Jack's humor dead in its tracks. "Hey, remember what I said? 20 minutes, and then it's all over. Just keep looking at me and squeeze my hands when it hurts. Don't worry about holding your screams in; I've never seen one of these where the person didn't cry out, okay? You're going to be alright. No one dies from this, so it can be that bad, right?"

Alex doesn't answer before his father gets his hands around one of Alex's wings. "Stay very still, Alex. You might want to bite a pillow." Jack places a pillow in front of Alex's mouth, but he doesn't put his mouth on it until the pulling starts.

The sounds are squishy, yet there's the distinct undertones of cracking bones. Jack makes the mistake of looking past Alex's head and he's instantly glad the boy's face is buried in his pillow so he doesn't see Jack's shock.

His father is absolutely covered in blood. Of all the wing freeings he's seen, this one has to be the messiest, and it's barely even started yet. And then there was Alex's back.

There's no way his body can bend like that unless his spine is broken.

Tortured screams are the soundtrack of the three's lives for the next 30 minutes. Tears stream down Alex's face and he can't stop them. The agony overwhelms him, and Jack is surprised his hands aren't broken due to the death grip Alex has around them. The longer the surgery continues, the more confused Jack becomes. He should be enjoying this, he believes. He _lives_ for this type of misery, this type of torment. He's caught in the middle of the distress he's meant to cause.

So why does it make him so uncomfortable? Why is this sobbing boy in his bed making him want to take the pain away?

Jack's not really sure if Alex is hearing any of his attempts at calming him, but it makes Jack feel better, so he keeps at it until a towel-covered hand finds his back. He turns to see Peter watching him with tired eyes. Alex has yet to stop sobbing. "I've finished. He should be totally healed by tomorrow morning. All of my tools are in your bathroom right now, and I brought you a bucket of water and a washcloth for Alex's wings. Once you finish cleaning him, I suggest you try and get some rest. Your wings will probably start coming in in the next few hours, and it will probably be even harder for you than it was him." Demons in general always have a harder time with getting their wings than angels. This is simply because demons lack Grace, and if Alex's wing-freeing is any indication of how humanity affects the process, Jack realizes he may be in for the most complicated tribulation of any supernatural creature in existence.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Jack groans to himself.

Peter shrugs; there's nothing either of them can do about this. If there was, he would be anywhere but here, in this(literal) hell house. "I'll leave my phone number here. If anything worrisome happens, give me a ring."

"You're not staying?"

"Jack, you know how intimate the first cleaning is. God, They want you two to be alone for it." He looks uncomfortable, Jack decides. "I wouldn't leave if I had the choice. No offense, but I'm not exactly happy to leave my son in your hands while he's in this state." Jack nods, but says nothing. Anger boils in his chest that he can't be trusted with his Angel. He hasn't hurt him thus far, has he? “Anyways, the first sign of your wings coming in should be nausea. You’ll probably get some back pains much like Alex did. If I’m not back by the time that starts happening, call.”

“Are you freeing my wings too?” Jack looks at him incredulously.

Peter nods, trying to keep the disdain off his face. It’s nothing personal, really, but can anyone really blame an angel not wanting to touch a demon? It shouldn’t even be possible. The Doctor can’t help but feel a little squeamish at even the thought of touching Jack for an extended period of time. “You’re not a full demon, so it isn’t fatal for me to touch you. Just like your parents, or any other demons, could touch Alex. You two are very vulnerable, especially right now. That’s why we need to keep this under the radar as much as possible. It’s also why God insisted on me performing the surgeries in your soundproof room. We don’t need snoops, supernatural or otherwise.” Jack hates being in the dark about knowledge, and he’s sure that if it wouldn’t get him permanently destroyed, he’d be bitching out both God and Satan at the moment.

By the time Peter is gone and Jack has a bucket of warm water at his side and one of the softest rags known to mankind in his hand, Alex's cries have nearly stopped. He has yet to speak, though, so Jack breaks the silence for them. "Alex? Is it okay if I touch your wings?" The boy barely nods, but it's enough for Jack.

Even covered in the blood and gore, Jack can't deny the beauty of the angel's monstrous-sized wings. Once they're cleaned and healed, they'll be pure white. The feathers are large and strong, but they appear to be fragile as glass. Even though this isn't the first time he's touched wings, it still makes him nervous. The enormity of the task bestowed upon him is sinking in. Why him? He doesn't know Alex; all he knows about the angel is, well, he's an angel.

An angel that's somehow _really_ good at handjobs.

He tries not to think too much about the task as he dips the rag into the water, thoroughly wetting it and wringing it out. For a demon, Jack's rather squeamish when it comes to touching blood. In fact, he ends up having to close his eyes as he touches Alex's right wing for the first time.

The moan emitting from Alex has Jack jerking back like he touched fire. "Did that hurt?" Jack asks hesitantly. How is he supposed to clean Alex if he's crying out in pain the whole time?

"No, m'fine. It actually feels really good. Please, continue."

"Right." Jack nods, reassuring himself before going back in.

It doesn't take long for Jack to see that this process is a lot harder than he thought it would be. He has to clean every individual feather, which just becomes harder with time as the blood dries. Within an hour, Jack is only about halfway done with the first wing and has had to change the water in the bucket seven times. When Jack comes back from the bathroom for the eighth time, Alex sighs. "Okay, I was trying to wait until later to ask, but I can't. Are you going to explain this all to me? Like how you're a fucking demon and why you're trying to seduce me? And how everyone except me seems to think this is all totally normal? And why I suddenly have wings even though I've been told my entire life I would never get them? And don't even try to tell me 'it's a long story' because you and I both know we've got more than enough time. So start talking." Neither of them realized how desperate he was for answers until his voice escalated throughout his speech.

"I don't even know how to start."

"How about you start with how you knew I was an angel and you didn't think it would be important to tell me of your supernatural status?" Alex huffs. Immediately after he wants to apologize for his attitude, but Jack's speaking before he can open his weary mouth again.

"God. They came to me, as well as our parents, in a dream."

"Why not me? How does that even work? I thought God was cut off from the demons." Alex cuts in.

"Well, you could say that Satan and God are kind of working together in this. Don't ask me why, I really don't know. All I care about is that the two most powerful beings in the universe are on my ass, and I'd rather not let either of them down. That's also why I didn't tell you I'm part demon. Both of them thought it would be better if you didn't know until after we bonded a bit. They knew you would react like this."

"If I had been let in the loop I wouldn't have reacted like this." He grumbles into his pillow.

"Bullshit." Jack laughs, imagining the angel pouting into the fabric. "No offense, but you're pretty stubborn. Even if you eventually cooperated, you probably would have put up a fight."

"What, and you didn't?"

"Not really. You're pretty hot, and I knew I could tempt you that night. I never turn down sex."

When Alex speaks again, his voice is fragile, more broken than his back. "So you used me for sex?"

"What? No, I-" Jack stutters.

"You wanted to tempt me. You knew I would feel guilty and you knew I would have to go on a date with you afterwards. This was your plan the whole time!" He starting to squirm around, making it that much harder for Jack to do his job and stay focused on the conversation at hand.

"Listen to me for a second, Alex. And stop moving before I accidentally hurt you."

The boy chooses to ignore the first part, but most of his movement stops. "What, so you can BS your way out of this? I don't want excuses, Jack. You've already told me what you did. I don't need to know anything else."

"We're getting binded!" Jack shouts. The words do their job; Alex is totally silent. For a while, Jack can't even tell if he's breathing. Binding is the supernatural form of marriage. Slightly more intense that the human counterpart, binded beings are soul mates, handpicked by God or Satan, depending on the creature. It would be easier to kill yourself than get separated, or 'divorced'. Just like what he has always been told about his wings, Alex has been warned that he would never be binded because of his humanity. Like full humans, he should have free will in this choice. Yet here he is, having his wings cleaned by the human equivalent of his _fiancé_.

His _demon fiancé_.

After taking a few steadying breaths and letting Alex take in everything, Jack continues speaking. "That's what we were told. They said this would be the fastest way to build a connection, and I was _not_ about to deny their joint request. Sorry, Angel, but I bet given the situation you would have done the same thing."

" _Don't_ call me Angel. You don't have that right anymore." Alex snarls, slightly muffled by the cloth but still sharp enough to make Jack want to double over in pain. He's going to be sick. Swallowing bitter saliva, he tries to stay focused.

His focus is unable to last long. Maybe it wasn't Alex's words causing him pain. "Shit," Jack breathes after a few minutes of silence. Alex feels the hands on his wings stop and tremble.

He lifts his head from the pillow and careens so he can kind of see Jack, whose face is contorted as he winces. It could be the way his shirt is falling, but Alex swears he can see two slight bulges swelling on Jack's back. "Welcome to my life." Alex deadpans.

"You're lucky. You're an angel." Jack replies, too focused on his own pain to add malice to his voice.

Alex bites his lip, but dares to speak. Something about Jack seems to give him the inability to keep his mouth shut. "I thought you demons were all into pain and hurt."

Jack hopes Alex doesn't see him rolling his eyes. "I like causing pain, not being in pain."

"Oh, so you're a hypocrite, then?" Alex asks, voice hard. He can feel the hostility building up in his lungs.

"I'm a _demon_." Jack snaps, grabbing the tender wing hard enough for Alex to scream out. "Fuck, sorry." There's a squeezing in his chest as he apologizes for the first time in years.

Alex refrains from snorting, letting his head fall back to the pillow. "Just get this done with."


	5. Heaven Help Us.

The second Alex's final feather is rid of the pink tint of blood, Jack collapses to the bed beside him. A quick look at the alarm clock tells the boys it's nearly eight a.m., but they know that still, neither of them will be sleeping anytime soon. Not long after Jack started breathing heavier and pausing his cleaning in discomfort every few seconds, Alex had him pull off his shirt. While Alex's bumps had been smooth hills, Jack's are jagged mountains piercing at the skin so sharply it's a miracle they haven't broken through. The bucket used to carry clean water for Alex's wings is soon transformed into Jack's puke bucket. Even though he hasn't eaten anything for hours, Jack finds himself hunched over the bucket more often than anyone would like. Peter returns after Jack makes a quick phone call to monitor both boys until it's time to free Jack's wings.

The couple drifts in and out of exhausted consciousness, trying to get every second of rest possible as Jack seems to get sicker and sicker. His tan complexion goes paler than Alex's, and quite frankly Alex thinks Jack could be on his deathbed at the moment. There's no way this is the same lively guy who took him out on a date mere hours ago. "Why cand you jus' take 'em out now?" Alex slurs. "He's dyin'."

Peter pushes hair from his son's face. "I've got rules to follow, too. He'll be fine, I promise. Just rest, okay?"

"Dad, you got'a do it now." Alex groans, trying and failing to convey his urgency. Somehow, in Alex's mind, Jack is positively dying and if something doesn't change _right now_ he'll lose the man right in front of his eyes.

"Please!" Jack shouts, gaining the Gaskarths' attention. "Just get it over with." This is unlike anything he's ever felt and he's certain this is the worst thing he will ever experience in his longer-than-average life. He'd rather get it finished as soon as possible; tears are already filling his eyes. It's rare that Jack cries - in fact, every tear-related incident he's had is related exclusively to his baby and toddler days - but if there was one time in his life that it was justified, it was now.

"'S okay, Jack. You can cry. I unnerstan." Alex soothes, moving a clumsy hand over Jack's hair. Usually, someone touching his hair like this would set him off, but tonight, right now, it's the best form of comfort he can get. He bites his lip as tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

Peter hesitantly looks up toward Jack's ceiling for guidance. He seems to hear what he's looking for quickly because seconds later he's in action, gathering his supplies and situating himself in the best way to work over Alex and reach Jack without injuring either of the two. With Alex whining less than a foot away while he works on his son's _demon boyfriend_ , Dr. Gaskarth is positive this will be the hardest surgery he's ever performed.

***

Nearly twenty four hours after Alex first woke up in Jack's room, it's over. It's been twenty four hours of blood, sweat, and tears for the 19-year-olds, and it's not over yet.

The four adults surround Jack's bed, discussing their options. "I don't see why anyone would be doing it besides Joyce." Isobel (surprisingly) defends the demon, Jack's mother.

"I told you how many complications we had with Jack. Look at him, for goodness sake! He's got no color in him, and that back injury leaves him totally paralyzed. He lost more blood than what the average human has total, and the bleeding still hasn't totally stopped. I think it would be best if I did it. What if his wings are in a weakened state, too? One wrong move could break him even more than he already is, and I don't think his body could stand the trauma of another injury right now." Peter argues.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of that! I would never hurt my son like that." Joyce hisses.

"Well, it wouldn't be out of character for your kind!" Peter spits. Their voices are rising, and just before screams erupt from them, thunder shakes the house. A warning.

"I can do it." Alex whispers, throat unable to speak much louder. Eight eyes dart to him. The adults hadn't known Alex was coherent enough to even understand what they were saying. His eyes seem less glazed over than they were at the start of Jack's surgery and he seems to be more awake overall. Extreme exhaustion shows itself in strange ways.

Objections rise almost instantly. "No, honey, you're still hurt. You've barely started recovering yet." Isobel smooths her hand over Alex's hair.

"And no one said it was your job. Even the Higher Powers didn't delegate this task for you because they knew how you would feel after the freeing." Bassam, Jack's father, grumbles. It's the first thing he's said in front of Alex.

"Alex, if I don't want Joyce to do it, why the hell would I want you to do it? You're hurt just like Jack is, and you haven't slept in two days. You're not in the best position to be doing much of anything, let alone this." Peter doesn't even look towards his son, too busy glaring at Joyce.

"But I...I want to." He whispers, and before they can try to stop him, he's starting to get up, wings fluttering sporadically with effort.

All four go to stop him, but before hands can reach him, they go still. An invisible block holds them back and suddenly they know it's no longer their choice to stop Alex. If this is what They want, then the adults must back off. "We-We'll get you another bucket and you can get to it. Ladies, help him up." Peter grunts before leaving the room hastily.

It takes another ten minutes for everything to be prepared, and five minutes after that Alex is regretting opening his mouth. The pain of moving is excruciating, the movement of his arms jostling his shoulders and newly grown wing bones. Alex is positive these feathers must weigh more than he does; his now top-heavy body aches with longing to return to Jack's side. He's not even sure how he still has the energy to stand upright.

 _It_ _gets_ _easier,_ _my_ _child_. A warmth spreads through his abdomen as the soundless voice permeates his mind. Some people might call it his conscious, but Alex knows better. There's only one being in all of existence that can give him the calm and ease he's just received in only a sentence.

Alex is so caught up in his own pain he doesn't realize his hands have continued working without him until Jack shivers under his touch. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Jack." His hands flinch away from the pitch black wings.

"No, no, it's okay. It...it feels _really_ good. Your hands, they like, they take the pain away." Jack is still catching his breath presumably from the surgery, but the words fall off his tongue. "Keep going."

Cleaning a demon's wings, Alex assumes, is much harder than cleaning an angel's. The blood looks like water on the black background, and it's hard to tell which feathers are clean with water and which are wet with blood. On top of that, no matter how lightly Alex touches him, Jack seems to never stop squirming. Is the demon ticklish? Is he trying to hide the pain? Soft moans muffled in Jack's pillow makes everything click for Alex.

 _It feels_ really _good._

 _Oh_. Suddenly Jack's heavy breathing makes a lot more sense.

"You'll have to take a shower to get off the rest of this. I got most of it, but I can't really see the spots I missed." Alex says curtly after an hour of rushed cleaning. "I'll try again when I wake up, I'm just too tired to finish right now."

"Just come 'ere, Alex. I get it." Jack mumbles, voice carrying a similar slur to the one Alex's held after his cleaning.

Alex wastes no time in falling to the down blankets covering Jack's lower half and fixing them over himself as well. His muscles just start to relax when an arm lies just below his new pristine wings, making him tense again so quickly his wings snap together, sticking straight up so that some of the feathers touch the ceiling. "Whoa, chill. I'm not tryna hurt you; just tryna get comfort'ble." Jack rubs the boy's lower back until he feels the tired, strained muscles relax under his touch. "Thas better. G'night, Angel." Jack's sigh warms Alex's neck, and as their silky wings fall to rest on top of one another, Alex's last thought is that never in his life has he ever been so comfortable.

***

The boys sleep through Friday and their eyes don't see light until Saturday morning. Alex is the first one to squint against the shrouded morning light, his vision partially protected by the canopy of feathers resting on top of him. It takes him a few seconds to remember everything, but when the waves of memory crash, they drown his skull in a migraine.

Jack wakes up not long after Alex to the sound of helpless whimpers. In his groggy state, pleasure bolts through him at the music to his ears; there's nothing he'd rather wake up to than a pained victim. However, when the "victim" cries for Jack in that melodic voice Jack's grown fond of, the contentment disappears and he's thrown into reality, where _Alex_ is hurt and _Alex_ is begging him for comfort. "Jack, please help." He whimpers. He doesn't really know what Jack could do to help, but that's irrelevant to him right now. All he knows is that he needs the demon.

"Alex? Alex, you've gotta tell me what's going on. What is it, Angel?" Jack's hands find either side of Alex's head and almost instantly the cries stop and Alex's eyes droop.

Worried, Jack tries to pull his hands away so he doesn't hurt the boy, but vise-like grips hold him in place. "No, don't move. Please." Alex sighs.

"What happened?"

"Headache. Your hands make it better." He replies dreamily, totally blissed out.

If Jack's head wasn't already spinning, he'd probably be making a joke about how his hands _always_ make things better. "Oh," is his answer instead. "How's your back?"

Alex shrugs. "Better. If my head didn't hurt so bad I'd ask you to put your hands there, though."

Jack realizes that the angel makes it really hard to keep morning wood at bay. "I have two hands." He suggests.

The shaking of Alex's head is felt between his hands. "No, just keep them where they are. I could help you out, though." He says as his hands slide around Jack, fingers resting just below the base of Jack's wings.

Jack shivers. "Yeah, I bet you could help me in a lot of ways." He deadpans.

Alex, clearly not catching the joke, draws his eyebrows together in confusion. "What would you need help from an angel for?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you one day." Jack chuckles.

"Tell him about wh-holy shit!" A feminine voice shouts from Jack's doorway. The boys hurriedly try to move around their wings but it ends unsuccessfully with Joyce yelling for Bassam to ‘get the hell in here!’

Although Alex is still facing the opposite wall from the door, Jack gets a clear view of his father running to his room and freezing in the doorway just like his mother had. "What?" Jack snaps as they look at him in awe.

It takes a few minutes for Joyce to collect herself and begin speaking again, but Bassam still looks at the two with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. "It's just, that...I've never seen anything like this. Demon wings, angel wings, touching? It's impossible, an anomaly. It's beautiful." She manages to stutter out.

The boys meet each others' eyes, and at the same time their attention looks upward, to where hundreds of black and white feathers laid in a flawless arrangement collide in an arc over their bodies, sparkling slightly in the sun and keeping the angel and demon caught inside a world where only two of them exist in pure perfection.

 _Yeah,_ Jack thinks. _We are pretty damn beautiful_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this is short. Sorry I've been sick this week and just really not into writing in general. I kind of hit a wall but I think I'm over it now.


	6. 5. Running Away.

**A/N: Sorry I know it's late and it's short and I swear the next chapter will be longer my mental health is just ruining my life right now and the only thing I have energy to do is watch Criminal Minds :)**

_**Saturday.** _

Minus bathroom breaks, neither Jack nor Alex feels the need to leave their bed for the rest of the day, not that Jack's parents would let them in the first place. Alex's parents returned to their home after Peter was sure the recovering couple was stable - because unlike their son, Peter and Isobel become weakened from spending so long in a household of hell - leaving Joyce and Bassam to tend to their needs. The demon's parents are uncharacteristically nice, going out of their way to provide everything they can to keep the boys comfortable. Jack can only guess what they're getting out of this from both God and Satan.

Words exchanged are few and far between, Alex far too engrossed in his own mind for speaking, and Jack unwilling to approach him while he's like this. Jack knows if his world were turned upside down like the angel's was, all of his life's rules being thrown out the window within a matter of hours, he would want some alone time to compartmentalize. However, since apparently they're confined to the same room, the same bed, the least Jack can do is give him some silence and peace of mind for a while.

Soon, Jack finds his mind wandering. His thoughts are going nowhere in particular until a distinctive voice unlike his own whispers into every crevice of his mind. "Jack." Their voice is a singsong, as if they're taunting Jack.

 _Satan._ Jack replies in his mind. He bets Alex would freak out if he knew Jack was communicating with the devil while he laid in bed with Alex. The thought almost makes him laugh.

"I see you finally got your wings." A shiver runs down his back even though no one touches it.

 _Yeah, thanks for the fucking warning._ Jack grumbles.

"It wouldn't have been as fun for me to watch if you had known to prepare yourself."

 _Did you want something other than to poke fun at my injuries?_ If Jack could push Satan out of his head without serious repercussions, he would be doing so now.

The devil sighs. "Yes, a few things. First, good job on getting him to crack so easily. I would have thought he would wait until at least the third date."

 _Angels are easy to manipulate. Second?_ Jack brushes it off. Something about speaking with Satan about Alex feels uncomfortable.

Satan knows what the young demon is doing, and because he's done so much lately, just this once, they let it slide. "Second, you are to stay with Alex in bed until tomorrow evening. Alex won't be going to church because you're still recovering, but you both should be doing much better by Sunday night. You two being close helps you heal faster."

_Okay, and then what? Is he supposed to leave?_

Satan's mischievous laugh worries Jack. "I think you'll figure it out by then."

"Jack?" Fingers waving in front of his glazed over eyes shock him out of his mental state of hypnosis. Alex is watching him, and Jack can't tell is his eyes are worried or suspicious. "Is everything okay? You've been staring at me for like twenty minutes."

He shakes his head, trying to focus more. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. I'm just tired."

"Maybe you should try sleeping. You know, with your eyes closed." Alex suggests, trying to hide a smile.

"Watch it, smartass." Jack nudges Alex's shoulder.

"Seriously, though. It's like nine o'clock. That's late enough to go to bed, right?" Alex asks over a yawn.

Jack pretends to think about it. "Well, considering we've done nothing but lay in bed and snooze all day, I'd say no. However, considering getting our wings nearly killed the both of us, I'll let it slide. I think we'll be better by tomorrow evening, don't you? I mean, I feel hundreds of times better now than I did this morning."

Alex nods sleepily, moving his head closer to Jack. "For a demon, you're really comfortable." He sighs into Jack's chest while one of his arms goes around Jack's torso, hand resting just below where Jack's wings start.

Jack mirrors the action, pulling Alex closer to him by the hips. The thought briefly runs through his mind that if he has morning wood tomorrow, there will be no hiding it from Alex, but with the angel already falling asleep in him, he doesn't have the energy or the willpower to move him. "You're not too bad yourself, Angel."

* * *

Alex's eyes open to a clear lake, perfectly still. He's sitting on a pale rock, feet dangling less than an inch over the water. A cool breeze makes his back feel heavy, and one glance behind him reveals his wings blowing slightly to the left. Soft, downy hairs tickle his back. Instantly he knows where he is. He's been here thousands of times over the years, when he's stressed or worried. The only new addition is his wings. This is his retreat. It's a place that technically doesn't exist; It's on no map in neither Earth nor heaven. It's a corner of his brain that only one being can unlock. This is the place he meets with God.

"Lord?" Alex calls, and the breeze strengthens. It seems to weave through his feathers, combing them in comfort as if to say _I'm here, my child_. "Oh, Lord." Alex cries. "What are you doing with me?"

Now the tendrils of wind slide down the sides of his face. _I have plans for you, Alex. You must trust me._

"I do trust you!" He exclaims.

_How much? How much do you trust me?_

"With everything I have, Lord. Why are you even asking?"

_What you must do requires all of the trust you have in me. The world depends on it, my son. So again, I ask you: do you trust me?_

"The world? What, you want me to save the world somehow? I-I can't, I'll mess it up, surely you can give this mission to someone else."

_It can only be you, Alexander. You know you won't mess up because you have me. Don't you trust me enough?_

"Yes, yes! I trust you! Just tell me what I need to do!" He jumps off the rock, submerging his legs in the shallow pool in front of him.

_You must get binded. In three months' time, you will be binded._

"What? I-I thought I couldn't get binded! To who? In three months I can't get to know someone well enough to do the equivalent of marriage!" This sanctuary of his usually calms him down, brings peace of mind, but all Alex can feel now is alarm and disbelief. "And how does that save the world?"

The breeze gets stronger against his face, hair blowing out of place. _Trust and patience are what you need, Alex. I promise everything will fall into place with time. All you need to know right now is that in three months, you and Jack will be binded._

"Jack?" Alex squeaks. "But he's a demon! That's never happened before, has it? I didn't think it was allowed!"

_You know you and Jack aren't regular angels and demons. You are one of a kind, the both of you. You have never happened before, and new things require new rules. You trust me, Alexander, I know you do. Trust, and you will be okay. You must give it a chance._

Alex's energy falls visibly. Even if he wants to argue - and boy, does he want to argue - he can't. He knows he'll give in eventually anyway. "Okay." He whispers.

_I know this isn't want you want right now, son, but everything will make sense soon. I promise._

"I know, Lord. I know."

_I love you, Alexander._

"I love you too."

_Go talk to Jack. Tell him. I know it will come better from you than me. Go wake up._

Alex's retreat is fading away before he can even say goodbye.

* * *

_**Sunday.** _

"No!" A scream and cold sweat on his right arm is what wakes Jack. It takes him a moment to remember it's Alex beside him and not a fling. He groans, still too asleep for an adequate answer, but even that small noise stops Alex's cry, quieting it to whimpers. Jack wants to tell himself he's done enough, that he can go back to sleep and avoid whatever nightmare Alex had, but a prodding in his head that definitely isn't coming from him tells him to check on Alex more thoroughly. _Fuck off, Satan_ , he yells in his head, to which the devil simply laughs.

He moves his hand in small circles on Alex's lower back. This seems to calm him further. "Are you okay?" Jack asks, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Don't touch me." Alex hisses coldly. It's so rude and sudden and harsh that Jack wouldn't be able to place it as Alex's voice if he hadn't seen the words come from the angel's mouth. He flinches back immediately. He could probably take Alex in a fight when it came down to it - scratch that, he could _definitely_ take Alex - but he didn't want this to turn into one. The both still needed to rest and heal and Jack was _not_ about to fuck up his wings. Occasionally, he'd seen demons who flew too soon or didn't recover correctly, and he never wanted to see such deformity on his own body. He took pride in his appearance, and even if no one could see them, he couldn't live knowing what they looked like just under his shirt.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Jack really couldn't care less at the moment, but it's almost like he's speaking without his brain's permission.

" _You_ are what's wrong. I can't get binded to you! You're a demon! You're a disgrace! Our kinds are never supposed to mingle like this!" Alex jumps out of bed, landing on shaky feet, tears still rushing down his face. "I don't want to be binded to you." He cries brokenly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down a second. I thought we talked about this. I told you about this after your surgery, remember?" Jack stands up, just as unstable as Alex, and tries to soothe him. Jack thinks back, remembering how long it had been and how his voice slurred like he was drunk. Of course he didn't remember. He was probably in too much pain to hear half of what Jack said.

"God told me! He-He came to me in a dream and said in three months we'll be binded! How, though? I don't even know you, and you're a demon! I'm an angel! What the hell?" He rants on like he didn't hear a word Jack said. "We can't do this Jack. It's an abomination!"

And somehow, that stops Jack. Words have never gotten to him before like they are now. _Disgrace_ and _abomination_ circle his head like a merry-go-round, making him even more off-balanced and nauseous. He's never minded being hated because it's never gotten to him like this. It hurts worse than getting his wings did, somehow, even through there's no blood and no physical evidence of anything being wrong. Actually, maybe that's exactly why it hurts so much worse. He knows there's an end in sight there because he can see the visible progress. Yet now, it could last forever. He's read the love stories and even heard firsthand accounts. He can't turn into them. He _can't_. So, Jack decides to do what he does best: avoid the problem.

He lets the words harden his heart instead of hurting it, and musters up the most fearing glare he can find. The pain took away his wit before he could stop it, so he settles on a simple "fuck you" as he goes to his closet.

It only takes a few minutes to find a pair of (mostly) clean jeans. The shirt is a little harder. He's seen his parents fold their wings before, but when he tries it the pain nearly sends him to the floor. He knows he isn't healed yet and he'll probably end up with fucked up wings, but at the moment he can't seem to care. He tries his best and eventually is able to shove on a sweater that kind of hides the worst of it. He decides he'll just make a joke about hunchbacks if anyone asks.

He slams the door to his closet as he walks out. "I'm leaving."

"Whatever, Jack." Alex doesn't even sound angry anymore. He just sounds upset. "We'll work this out when you get back."

Jack scoffs. "Yeah, right. How about you'll be sorry if I come back and you're still here. Have a nice life, Alex." Jack grabs his favorite leather Jacket where he left it on the floor before Alex's surgery and rushes out the door faster than he thought possible, hoping that his parents aren't awake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's late and it's short and I swear the next chapter will be longer my mental health is just ruining my life right now and the only thing I have energy to do is watch Criminal Minds :)


	7. The First Punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the A/N at the bottom if you want a trigger warning.

It's only when Jack reaches his car that he realizes the sun hasn't even come up yet. A look at the clock on his radio confirms that it's only 4:30 am. He smirks. Most bars are probably still open, and anyone who's struck out and drunk (aka easy) are looking for anything and everything. After tonight, he'll take whatever he can get.

He drives to the bar where him and Alex met - _everything has to come full circle_ , he thinks - and like expected, the lights are on and he can see a few people at the bar. After a quick check in the mirror and a fix of his hair, he swaggers into the building, ignoring the pain in his back like a pro. Almost instantly his eyes land on a girl on the other side of the room. He knows her. It's Tay. They used to fuck regularly until she got a boyfriend eight months ago.

Now, though, Jack thinks there's no way she's still with him. Her dress is cut so low that if she were sitting the right way, Jack could swear she wasn't wearing a top. Her makeup is so dramatic it's almost ridiculous, but she pulls it off somehow. Tay smiles, recognizing him too. It would be hard for her to miss the hair. Patting the seat next to her, she flips her hair over her shoulder. Jack doesn't hesitate in approaching.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" She flirts.

"It has. What happened to what's his name? Jeremy?" Jack beckons the bartender. He knows her too, got her this job, even. Jenna was a good fuck and even better at mixing alcohol. She comes over with Jack's usual when he's with someone - two Stellas.

Tay rolls her eyes, but laughs. " _Jordan_ went across the country for college and we knew from the start that distance wouldn't work with us. You could call it a sort of break, I guess." She finishes the last of her margarita in one sip and goes straight for the beer. "You really don't change, do you?"

Jack shrugs, taking a long sip from the bottle, looking for that slight tipsiness. "I've got a rhythm, and it works. Why mess with perfection?"

She leans in close and Jack tenses for a moment. "Yup, even the same cologne." She whispers against his pulse point, putting one hand on his knee. "And if I know you at all, you came here for the same thing you always do."

He steadies his breath for a moment, taking Tay in. She's already leaned over, practically in his lap. The low cut blue dress she's in barely covers her ass, and it takes all of Jack's willpower not to slide his hand under the thin, tight fabric. "You would be right about that." Jack laughs breathlessly.

Her lips and tongue take turns dancing along Jack's neck, her teeth occasionally joining in on the fun. Jack tries to keep it together until he finishes his drink. As soon as the last swig slides down his throat, he's trying to stand up. "Out back, there's a nice spot. Wanna fuck you so hard." Jack's whisper is rugged. He pushes Tay off of him only so they can reach their destination faster.

As soon as the back door closes behind them, Jack throws Tay into a wall and attacks her lips hungrily. One reason he got with Tay so often was because she was down for absolutely anything. And Jack is feeling rough tonight. "You call me Sir, got that?" He growls, cupping her tits in his hands and squeezing them.

"Yes Sir." She's already whimpering with pleasure.

"God, you're such a slut, Tay. So ready for anyone all the time." He moves his hands down her body and to her legs. She squeals when Jack finds his way under her dress, and Jack throws his free hand over her mouth. "Shut. Up." He looks her in the eyes seriously, angrily. Tay nods slowly, and since Jack's hands are preoccupied, she brings her own up to her chest. "What the fuck are you doing? He hisses, stopping her hands immediately. Tay groans from the loss of contact down below. "You're here to please me, whore. Not the other way around. So get busy." He knows she pulled that move to purposely rile him up; you could say that Jack is a bit selfish in bed. Oh, he makes his parter cum, but they have to work hard for it. Always.

Somehow, he finds himself thinking of the last time he was out here. Alex couldn't even hold out for two minutes. He didn't work at all. Looking back, Jack realizes how out-of-character that was. In fact, everything about him has been out-of-character since he's met Alex.

He doesn't like it. He _despises_ it. He despises _Alex_.

Jack doesn't even notice Tay undoing his belt and dropping to the gravel road. _She must really want this_ , he thinks as she runs her hands down his thighs.

It only takes her seconds to look up in confusion, and even less for Jack to wonder what's taking her so long to start getting him off. "How are you not hard yet?" Tay asks quietly, almost nervously.

"How are you not touching me yet?" He replies. Is she fucking with him? Of course he's hard.

Tay's eyebrows come close together as she holds up his limp dick as an answer.

He feels nothing.

"What the fuck?" He's isn't even mad at the moment, just confused. He replaces her hand with his own and gives a few experimental tugs.

_Nothing._

His dick is fucking numb.

He's beginning to think this wing stunt fucked him up big time when he hears laughter in his head and a tugging feeling that screams _go to Alex!_ like a mantra.

"Fucking asshole creatures I swear to all hell-" He starts ranting under his breath as he fixes his pants.

"Whoa, Jack, talk to me." Tay stands up and dusts off her knees. To her credit, she does look rather worried, but Jack isn't having any of it.

"No. Go home Tay." He grunts.

"Look, if this is some type of early onset erectile dysfunction shit-"

Her head is being slammed into a wall before she can finish, and she's positive she'll have a concussion. Jack's hand is around her neck to hold her in place. "Shut up. You don't know anything."

"Let go of me." She says as evenly as possible, but in the years that she's known him, never has she seen him this angry. His eyes almost glow with rage. She knows he can feel her swallow as her pulse quickens, and she swears his fingers hold her just a little tighter. "Seriously, Jack. I'll walk away now and we don't have to mention this again." She pleads.

While a small part of his brain tells him he should let go, the majority of his thoughts remind him that it's been so long since he's killed, so long since he felt this high from squeezing life out of someone's lungs. He kind of wishes it didn't have to be Tay because of their history, but the firmer his hands become, the more he becomes pleased with his decision.

Her arms grab for him, scratch at his clothes. She kicks and Jack has to hold her mouth shut so she can't scream. In the silence of the early morning, even her desperate gasps for air seem loud as thunder. As much as Jack would like to draw this out, it's taking too much time. Someone could walk out of the bar at any second and he'd like to be in the wind before then.

He smiles as he snaps her neck, and for the first time since that damn date with Alex, he feels a sense of calm.

***

Jack's wings are aching by the time he arrives back to his house. He's been gone an hour at most, but they're cramping, desperate to escape their confinement. Hoping that the time they've been tucked in isn't long enough to fuck them up, he strips off his shirt as soon as his front door closes behind him. The house is silent and pitch black. Joyce and Bassam are still asleep then, surprisingly, or maybe they don't care enough to get out of bed. That's the more probable answer in Jack's mind.

The feathers toward the tips of his wings caress the walls as Jack makes his way through the entryway and to the stairs. He nearly floats up the stairs; his post-kill high hasn't faded yet. Adrenaline sings in his bones. Nothing can bring him down now.

Except maybe Alex glaring at him with puffy red eyes when he reaches his room.

Alex is on his feet and yelling before Jack can even close the bedroom door. "What the hell did you do?" He shouts, voice cracking on the last word.

Jack raises his eyebrows. Why was he in hysterics? "I just went out, drove around for a little. What's your problem? Why the fuck are you even still here? I thought I told you to get out."

"Your parents won't let me." He snaps before continuing his yelling. "And we both know you did more than that. Don't lie to me."

"How would you know what I did?" Jack scoffs.

"You fucking killed a girl for no reason! I piss you off and you go out and kill someone? What the hell is your problem? I can't believe you!" Alex goes on with his rant as if he hadn't heard Jack, breathing heavy. He can feel the tears approaching his skin again.

Before Jack can control himself - not that he would have if he could have - Alex is being slammed against a wall, Jack's hands tight around Alex's neck just like with Tay. "How do you know?" Jack asks calmly.

"I-I...God w-warned me." Now he's crying. Tears fall and collect between the crease where Alex's neck meets Jack's fingers .He can't swallow the lump in his throat due to Jack's hand and he feels as though his body is suffocating him. "Jack, l-let go of me. _Please_." He's begging, but the words barely make it out of his mouth. He can't gasp for breath or cough. He fears he'll be sick.

"And if I don't?" Jack asks, an amused smile appearing as he takes in Alex's red, wet face. "I've already killed one person tonight; what makes you think I can't kill another one?"

Then comes the fear painted in Alex's eyes, the look that Jack loves more than anything. The thrill of scaring someone so well that they can't move, can't speak. They become paralyzed. That's what turns Jack on, and that's where Alex is right now. God, fear looks so good on Alex, with his wings spread out behind him as he breathes heavily. Just because he didn't get hard earlier doesn't mean he didn't get horny. Lust is clouding his mind again and he's desperate for an orgasm as strong as the one Alex gave him the first time. Jack loosens his grip just a little, deciding there are better ways to scare Alex than breath play.

"Well?" He raises his voice a little, dropping the smirk in exchange for a deathly glare.

When Alex doesn't answer once again, Jack loses his patience. "Answer me!" He screams, sending his fist into the wall inches away from Alex's head. Alex cries out and cringes. All of his body weight lands on Jack, leaving him limp between Jack and the wall.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," Alex chants into Jack's chest as his tears run down Jack's abdomen.

Jack puts his hands under Alex's arms and stands him up better. "Damn straight." He says sternly before crashing his lips to Alex's.

Jack kisses like it's his last minute alive. _This is what people mean when they say kissing is like 'eating someone's face'_ , Alex thinks. He doesn't reciprocate, only stays still and silent while Jack tries sliding his tongue into Alex's mouth to taste every centimeter of his mouth.Alex soon finds his arms pinned to the wall, Jack's grip so tight it will probably leave bruises. He's unable to move his upper body, so he uses what he has: his legs. As a warning, he nudges Jack's crotch softly but firmly. Jack, however, takes this the wrong way and grinds into the angel, moaning into his mouth.

"No." Alex commands, muffled by Jack's mouth.

"Yes." Jack replies, equally as demanding.

Alex rolls his eyes and nips at Jack's tongue. Finally, Jack pulls back just enough for them to breathe and (kind of) talk. " _No_."

Jack huffs and squeezes Alex's wrists, where his hands are placed. He's sure to move his erection around the top of Alex's thighs. "Why?"

"We can't repeat our mistake." Instantly, the heart-clenching pain Jack felt before he left is back. He feels like _he's_ the one with hands around his neck. How can this one guy have such an effect on him? How can he make him feel on top of the world one second, and like dirt the next?

"Glad I know what you think about that night." Jack barks, backing up even more and letting go of Alex.

Alex sighs. He's being so melodramatic in Alex's mind. "Jack. I'm an angel. Obviously I don't think highly of that moment."

"Did you feel good?" Jack's voice becomes emotionless.

"Yes, but-"

"And God clearly wants us together, don’t They? You said They told you we're getting binded, for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, and _if_ we get binded, I'll be more than happy to continue this." Alex crosses his arms over his chest.

Jack sees that he isn't getting anywhere with this tonight. "Whatever, fine."

But he still has his needs. "Are you going to shower? I don't think we're supposed to until our wings are healed." Alex asks him as he heads toward the bathroom.

"No, Alex. I'm gonna go jerk off. I'm not sleeping next to you with this hard-on." He gestures to the very obvious bulge in his crotch.

Alex's eyes go wide and he sits down, leaning his torso forward slightly. "Right, okay. I'll just...be here." He finishes uncomfortably.

"You do that." He turns away from Alex smiling. He has a plan.

He doesn't close the door as he enters the bathroom, but goes straight for his lube in the bathroom cabinet. He's too impatient to even move away from the bathroom sink - which is right beside the door, mind you - and figures it will make for easier cleanup anyway. After undoing his jeans he barely moves his underwear to reach his cock. Now, he can feel the pulsing veins begging for touch, the head already a bit wet and shiny. He wastes no time and getting some lube and pouring a bit of it into his hand to warm it up. The only thing worse than cold lube on his dick is a dry handjob.

A shiver slithers down his back when his hand wraps around his cock, and his mind blocks out anything that isn't the pleasure radiating from his lower abdomen. It's been 3 days since he last got off, which has to be some kind of record for him. He hasn't gone this long without an orgasm since he was 13, so he knows going into it that he won't last long.

Now that everything has been prepared, it's time to put the plan into action. Alex can't see him from here, but he sure as hell can hear him. He doesn't hesitate in letting out the moan rumbling in his throat. Or the next one. Or the one after that. After a minute, he's pretty much moaning continuously. He might even 'accidentally' slip in a few groans of "Alex." Jack wants the angel to know how he's thinking of him on his knees, doing this job for Jack with his mouth. Alex's tongue feels and tastes good in his mouth, but he bets it'd be even better against his skin. His loose fist tightens and goes faster. Now Alex can hear the slippery slapping sounds of Jack's hand along with his vocalizations. His voice is going to be wrecked after this little show.

As Jack hurtles toward his orgasm, the pitch of his voice raises and his moans turn into whimpers. "Fuck, Alex, harder." His hips are getting in it, thrusting so his hand hardly does any work. His free hand is gripping the sink with all he's got. It's the only thing holding him upright at the moment. He's so, so close. "I'm gonna come, Angel." He breathes.

And come he does. It's an explosion of relieved moans and an unwinding in his head as he shoots his load into the sink hard and fast. After, it takes him longer to recover than it did for him to come. He takes five minutes to slide his pants off totally, leaving them in the bathroom and turning off the light before strutting into his room in nothing but tight green boxer briefs. The image he's greeted with looks even better in real life than it did in his head.

Alex is staring up at the ceiling with his hands twisted tightly in the blanket he lays on top of. His toes are curled and the obvious erection he's sporting sticks almost straight up in his sweatpants. There's no way he's wearing underwear under that. "Need some help?" Jack tries (and fails) to keep his amusement to himself.

The boy squeezes his eyes shut tightly, like he's in pain. "Just come to bed, please. God said I couldn't sleep until you were with me again."

"Well, then he _must_ want this to happen." Jack sits beside Alex on the bed and puts a hand high on his thigh, ignoring the pang in his chest. He can't remember a time he's ever felt this way. "Why else would he put us in bed together? And why would he let you get hard?"

"He trusts me to withstand temptation." Alex slaps Jack's shoulder when he snorts, and covers his crotch as Jack tries to inch his hand up higher and higher. "Bed, Jack. Please." Jack rolls his eyes, but complies for once. He claps three times, and the room falls dark, save for the barely risen sunlight.

While Alex falls asleep almost immediately, Jack's eyes aren't heavy enough for sleep to greet him. Propping his head up on his arms, Jack spends half an hour watching the sun slowly paint away the grays his room, replacing them with color. When that gets boring, his eyes turn to Alex. He's tossing and turning. It's strange to Jack because in the previous days, Alex hasn't moved in his sleep once. "Alex?" He whispers, not wanting to wake him if he is asleep. There's no answer until he lightly lays a hand on Alex's shoulder.

The angel sticks himself to Jack like a suction cup. He throws one leg over Jack's and breathes shallowly into his ear. His body squirms against Jack's. "What the hell?" Jack whispers. He doesn't understand until a soft moan hits his ear and Alex's crotch presses against his hip. " _Oh_."

Jack wants to laugh and help him at the same time, but the decision is made for him when Alex grinds in heavy circles on Jack's hipbone. His moans are soft and breathy and they tickle Jack's ear in the most appealing way. "God, Alex." He's getting hard again.

Alex's arms hold Jack in place as Alex humps him desperately. The hair in his face is damp and when he rests his head on Jack's shoulder Jack can feel the sweat sliding off him. Jack is afraid to move even a little for fear of waking Alex up and ruining this beautiful moment. It can't be a sin if he's doing it in his sleep and he doesn't know, right? There's no controlling it, so maybe he won't feel bad about it tomorrow. Jack knows that probably isn't what will happen but he can't help but wish.

It isn't for a couple of minutes before Jack realizes Alex's moans are actual words. They're so soft that they're barely hearable, but he can make out his name and "more." He can't deny how hot it is and how much closer to orgasm it puts him. It's the words Alex says when he's pushed over the edge, though, that make Jack come again without being touched.

"I need you, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: (minor) character death/murder.
> 
> Okay I've never written anything like this so please tell me how it is


	8. Just the Way I'm Not.

"Boys? Wake up, it's time for dinner!" Joyce barges into Jack's room at 6pm. Jack and Alex have been asleep all day, and the demon knows what that means. When she met Bassam, she didn't leave her room for days.

"Not hungry...get out." Jack groans back, before rolling over so his back faces the door.

"Jack Bassam, don't think for a second that I won't go get a bucket of ice water. Up,  _ now _ . You two need to keep your strength up, especially right now."

Alex yawns, pushing himself up. A baby coo escapes his mouth. "She's right, Jack. Come on."

"I'm glad someone in this house finally agrees with me." Joyce rolls her eyes, giving Jack a pointed look. 

Alex nudges Jack until he moves into a sitting position.

"Alright, alright. We'll be down in a few minutes." Satisfied, she smiles gratefully at Alex and returns downstairs where her husband is calling. "Mornin', Angel." He drawls, rubbing his eyes. Slowly, his memory returns to him and last night is clear in the forefront of his mind. "Sleep well?"

Alex nods, rubbing his hands on his boxers. "Yeah, I think so. I'm still tired, though."

"I bet you are." He hides his smirk. "I mean, you're still recovering. It makes sense that you want to sleep more. We can come back to bed after we eat, alright? But right now, you might want to change, unless you planned on going downstairs in your dirty boxers."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "I just changed last night. All I need is to borrow some of your clothes."

"About that...you might want to check your pants." Jack refrains from laughing as Alex throws his head under the blankets and sees what Jack is talking about.

"What did you do to me?" Alex growls angrily.

"I didn't do anything. It's more about what you did to me." When Alex peaks his head out, face commanding 'no nonsense,' Jack elaborates. "Remember what I did last night? After I came back here?"

"As much as I have been trying to forget, yes."

"And you remember how turned on you got?" Alex's blush serves as an answer. "Well, since you refused to let me get you off, your body decided to take care of your  _ needs _ in your sleep." He leans toward Alex's ear as if he has a secret. "You humped my leg like a whore until you came. I have to say, you look hot when you're all desperate like that."

Alex's face is so red that it begins to take on a purplish tint. For a second, Jack isn't even sure if he's breathing or not. He's about to force Alex to when the angel jumps out of bed, pacing and covering his face with his hands. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Jack. That's not supposed to be able to happen. Damn it, I have to go ask for forgiveness! Where are clothes I can wear?"

"Take your pick from my closet. And um, I don't know too much about prayer and such, but can't you just do it like...anywhere?" Jack scratches the back of his head.

The sound of hangers sliding across a metal bar fills the room "Do you really want me to summon God in a house of demons?"

Jack's quiet for a second. "Point taken. Can you at least stay for dinner first though? I'll take you to wherever you need to go after. I know my parents won't be too keen on letting you go until you eat."

"Why do they even care? And is this okay?" Alex holds out a light blue t-shirt with red lettering for Jack to inspect.

"Yeah, fine. I told you you can take whatever. And just because their demons doesn't mean they're heartless. I also have my suspicions that they’re being told what to do just as much as you and I are."

Alex doesn't answer for a few minutes, probably still agitated about last night and what Jack has told him happened. And when Alex comes out of Jack's closet it's the demon's turn to be silent because wow he did not think it through when he told Alex to wear his clothes.

Alex has found one of Jack's oldest pair of jeans that he stopped wearing ages ago since they hugged him in all the wrong places. On Alex however, they look perfect. It's like he's meant to wear them, and Jack feels more than inclined to fuck him in them.

Jack doesn't even notice how uncomfortable Alex becomes. "I-Is there something wrong? I'll change if you want me to-"

"No!" Jack exclaims. "You just...you look really fucking hot, Alex."

Anything sexual must make Alex blush, Jack thinks.

"Let's just go downstairs." He murmurs. "The sooner we eat the sooner we can go." Alex turns and walks out of the room without an answer from Jack, but almost immediately stops outside of it until Jack catches up. "You should probably show me the way." He grumbles in defeat. Jack holds back smug laughter and does as told.

The smell of macaroni and cheese hovers outside the dining room, where his parents are already sitting and waiting, laughing to each other and sipping red wine. Sometimes Jack loves his parents, especially when they - or more likely the house chef, as Jack's parent rarely cook - make his favorite meal. "We were about to start without you! Come in and sit down!" Joyce exclaims warmly, looking at a spot in between the boys. Jack takes that as a sign that he was right about them being forced into this. Beneath the jolly exterior she portrays, Jack can just see the way she shifts uncomfortably at the thought of an angel sitting at her table and dining with her family. Alex sits opposite of Bassam without even being told, as if he too can feel the awkward tension Joyce is desperately trying to hide. In fact, Jack is almost positive he picks up on it; his back is stick straight and he looks at the table uneasily.

Besides Alex, everyone fills their plates until they can't fit another noodle on it. The angel stays quiet and looks at his lap, almost as if he's begging for everyone to say nothing. "Alex, you can serve yourself. Take as much as you want - you need nutrients."

He bites his lip, as if sizing up the food. "It won't bite, Angel." Jack teases.

Alex rolls his eyes and his stature relaxes a bit. "I know that." He snaps back, then turning his attention to the Barakat parents. "I'm sorry that you made the lovely-looking meal for Jack and I, but I can't eat this."

Suddenly everything clicks in Jack's mind, and he slams his hand on his forehead. "Fuck."

"Are you lactose-intolerant?" Joyce asks.

"Not exactly. I-"

"He's a vegan." Jack butts in, not even bothering to look at Alex; he can already picture the annoyed face he's making.

"'Fuck' is right. You couldn't have told us that any earlier?" Bassam says flatly. "Andrew!" He calls.

A tall, skinny man in a chef's hat comes running in. "Sir? What can I get for you?"

"Please make us something vegan for our guest. Jack forgot to warn us about his friend's eating habits. And while you're at it, another bottle of sweet red would be delightful."

"Of course, no problem." Andrew's voice is low and smooth, the kind that could lull Alex right to sleep if he talked long enough.

Bassam smiles at the man. "And make it as quick as possible. We don't want Alex here to starve."

Andrew nods before turning his head to Alex. "Anything specific?"

Alex shrugs. "A salad is quick and easy." Andrew smiles at him gratefully before turning back towards the door he came from.

"But make sure it's balanced! Lots of protein and croûtons!" Joyce shouts after him. Andrew simply gives her a thumbs up so she knows he heard. "I'm sorry, Alex. Next time we'll make sure to have something that suits your needs." She gives a chilled look at Jack, and when the demon refuses to look up from his meal, Alex has to hold off a chuckle.

The boys stay quiet through their meal as Joyce and Bassam continuously get louder and drunker. Alex is too busy taking in the room around him to say much. The dining room is probably bigger than his entire house; the table they dine at looks comically small in it. Alex would guess this is more of a ballroom than eating area. "How big is this house?" The angel can't hide his awe.

"Big enough." Joyce laughs, a swell of pride making her glow. "It was modeled after Victorian castles. The foyer is slightly bigger than this, and we also have a living room, full kitchen, and two guest bedrooms with private bathrooms. On the second floor is Bassam's and my room, Jack's room, the workout room, Bassam's office, and the laundry room. The attic is our servant's quarters. We have about ten full-time staff members that are offered room and board when they work for us. And our basement has a game room and a pool and hot tub."

Alex is silent, unsure of how to respond. Sure, it's an amazing house, but how can three people need this much? It seems like such a waste. There's room in here for at least one hundred to live - the entirety of the residents at the soup kitchen he volunteers at. 

"Don't make me pick your jaw off the floor." Jack jokes and squeezes his thigh, mentally begging him not to make a scene about this.

"Well, it's absolutely..." The boy bites his lip, trying to find a word for it. "Incredible."

Once dinner is finished, dessert is changed at the last minute from a decadent cake and ice cream to a fresh, sweet fruit salad. Jack takes a glass of wine as well, but Alex objects to drinking anything more than water.

"So, I assume you two had an excellent night last night?" Joyce winks as she takes her first bite of the salad.

Alex raises an eyebrow, but Jack simply rolls his eyes. "No, mom. Angels wait, remember?" Alex only catches on after Jack responds, and he immediately takes a great interest in his dessert, not daring to look up and show anyone his burning cheeks. "Look, you're already embarrassing him!" Jack chastises.

Joyce waves her son off. "Oh, he's fine. He should probably get used to it considering he'll be spending a lot of time with us in the future. But really, I could hear you screaming last night. You can't tell me you did  _ nothing _ ."

Jack's the first one to notice Alex's hand tightening around his fork, going snow white against the silver. He removes his hand and tries not to look at him. 

"We didn't, mother. We were talking and things got a bit out of hand. We will be waiting until after we're binded to engage in any...bedroom activities." Jack's never been one to get embarrassed over sex - demons in general are very open about sin, of course. Their current dinner conversation is only a tip of the iceberg. However, sitting here with Alex after last night and talking about it with his parents...it makes his skin crawl.

"And how long do you suppose we'll be waiting for that?"

"3 months." Alex whispers, still refusing to look up.

Jack watches both of his parents' jaws drop. "3 months?" Joyce laughs. "You, Jack Barakat, who hasn't gone more than a week without sex in  _ years _ , is going to wait 3 months to get binded and fuck?" Even Bassam is trying to hide his laughter.

He can feel the shock radiating off of Alex, but he does his best to ignore it. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Is that a problem?"

Joyce fans herself to stop from crying. "Of course not, dear."

"$100 says he gets Alex to give in." Bassam mutters, which only starts Joyce back up with laughter.

"Alright, we're going!" Jack shouts, utterly uncomfortable with the whole situation. He grabs Alex's hand and pulls him up. The angel is too happy to comply, instantly taking Jack's hand and joining him in walking towards where (hopefully) the front door is.

"Where have you got to go?" Bassam calls after them.

Jack stops just before they disappear from his parents' view and turns to face them. "We're going to go pray."

And that might just be the biggest shock of his parents' lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha I'm so sorry for being a horrible updater there is just not enough time in my life and depression sucks 0/10 would not recommend you lose all motivation for everything  
> On the bright side Spring Break starts Wednesday woo  
> Title cred to All Time Low (I forgot to do this for a bunch of chapters I’ll fix that eventually whoops)


	9. Complexes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going MIA for a week! I was super stressed and just couldn't find the time to write this. But I've started a new organization system and hopefully that will help me keep up with chapters so we won't have to deal with this again! :) Thank you so much to everyone who comments; it really motivates me to keep going! I appreciate every single person who takes a minute to do so!

"It's okay that we don't go anywhere far away, right? My wings are already cramping up." Jack asks once he pulls out of the driveway, trying to ignore how strange it is for him to say _his_ wings plus the unnatural angle said wings are contorted into. This car is not meant to house the giant wings of one, let alone two beings.

Alex just nods, staring out the window. It hasn't been long since they left the house, but regardless, Alex hasn't so much as opened his mouth or even glanced at Jack since then. Jack taps his fingers on the steering wheel, driving aimlessly while trying to figure out why the angel is so quiet. Much as he tries to stay quiet and give Alex space, patience has never been one of Jack's strong suits, and within minutes he cracks. "What are you thinking about?"

A shrug is his main answer. "Nothing."

"You haven't said a word to me since we left the house, and you're avoiding looking at me." Not to mention the tension that chokes out the air in the car. "I know you don't want to talk to me, or even be near me. But I'm trying to help you out here; the least you could do is give me an explanation as to why you're ignoring me." Jack is trying to swallow his anger as much as possible. His words come out harsher than he intends them to.

"You _offered_ to help me, but if this is really that important to you..." Alex sighs. He turns his face towards Jack to see him motion to continue. "At dinner I kept having these little realizations about you and me and our futures." Jack hides the shiver in his spine as Alex mentions their future. "Like, we barely know each other but we're getting fucking binded in 3 months."

"But you know it will feel like so much longer." Time was a concept that differed in human and supernatural beings' eyes. A human month was similar to a year in the world of supernatural; it's another reason Jack's parents were so surprised when Alex told them when the binding would be. They got binded within days of meeting each other. Alex's parents weren't much better, getting binded exactly one week after meeting. Supernatural pairs are decided in advance by God and Satan, so there's never any reason to wait. Jack suspects the only reason they have so much time to prepare is because of the human side of them, scared and faulty, begs them not to make a mistake of this magnitude.

"Yeah, I guess." He grumbles, folding his arms over his chest and resuming looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"What else?" Jack prods.

"What do you mean 'what else'?"

"You still look like you're hiding something. You're uncomfortable."

"Just nervous, I suppose."

"About?" Angels don't get nervous to pray, do they? If God is the all knowing being they claim Them to be, then what does Alex have to be afraid of?

Alex shifts in his seat, leaning against the door. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Jack. Demons don't pray, and after last night...do you really want to face Them?"

He's about to tell Alex how utterly ridiculous he is and that God doesn't scare him - okay, that might be a slight lie, but Alex doesn't need to know that - when he realizes Alex's is uncomfortable not because he's upset with Jack or nervous, but because he's _embarrassed_. "Yes, Alex, I do. You're clearly really worried about this; I'm not just going to leave you to deal with this alone." A voice in his head questions why he even cares in the first place, but this is not the time for an internal crisis, so he pushes the thought to the back of his mind for now. "Are you embarrassed of me or something?"

"No!" He answers quickly, but Jack believes him. His face is genuine. "You're not the one I'm embarrassed of." Jack's eyebrows crease as the car begins to slow, turning off the paved road and onto dirt. Alex elaborates after a deep, calming breath. "I'm embarrassed because it's like I can't control myself around you. From puberty to figuring out I was gay to having my first boyfriend," Jack doesn't even try to hide the noise of displeasure he makes when Alex mentions an ex. He makes a mental note to ask about him later. "I've never had a problem resisting...urges like this. But from the second we met, it seems like all of my rules have gone out the window, and I can't stop it."

Without thinking, Jack reaches a hand over to Alex's thigh for no other reason but to comfort, much like how he's seen people do before. When Alex jerks away as if he's been burnt, Jack feels a jab to his gut. "Should I not touch you?" Jack bites his lip.

"Not until we're binded." Alex responds after a moment of silence.

Jack huffs and stops the car. "Right. We're here." He jumps out of the car, trying to ignore Alex's pleas.

"Jack, I didn't mean it like that! You know what I'm talking about."

Why is he hurt by this? Jack doesn't feel emotional pain. He _causes_ it. Yet here he is, feeling like a reject. He could go out there and get any human or demon he wanted; why is he so hung up on this angel? No one has ever even _heard_ of an angel/demon couple. "Whatever, Alex. Just go pray. We'll talk about this later."

 _He doesn't have to go anywhere. You know that, Jack. I'm always with him._ A voice unfamiliar to Jack that makes Alex's face light up fills their minds. A passerby wouldn't hear a thing, but it can't be ignored by the two. _I'm quite impressed that you came out here with him, though. You're the first demon I've talked to since, well, Satan._

Jack acts like he's not at all bothered by this sudden voice in his head, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling an annoyed expression as if this happened all of the time. Fuck, could They read Jack's mind? "I couldn't leave him alone, and there was no way he was driving _my_ car. I think my parents might be a bit upset if we prayed in their house, too." By upset he means they probably would burn the place down out of sheer rage.

Jack finds it a bit silly, talking to thin air, but Alex's face holds awe. "You-You're the only one?"

Jack shrugs. Truth be told, he's just as surprised. There have been demons who got kicked out of hell for being too good; he'd always assumed they talked to God at some point. "Guess so." Jack turns his attention back to God, ready to get this conversation over with and get the hell out of here. He's slept all day, but still, his bed beckons him. Between his stunt in the morning and the healing process of his wings incomplete, it's really no surprised he's as tired as he is. "So I guess I don't have to tell you why we're here, right? You're the 'All-knowing' Themselves."

_You're correct, but I would prefer if you did tell me in your own words._

Something about the wording reminds Jack of preschool, and he's always hated school in any form. "Cut the crap and tell us the answer to what we came here to ask. Forgive Alex and all of that shit."

"Jack!" Alex gasps. Somehow listening to atheists was better than this. At least atheists can't have something against a God they don't believe in. Jack, however, his entire being is made just for the sake of hating the Lord, being the evil God is not. The blatant disrespect forces Alex's mouth open.

 _Alex, he's fine. Remember, he has different rules than you._ God reminds softly. They almost sound amused. _Sometimes I forget how interesting demons are to talk with. Satan and I only communicate once every few years or so._

"Yeah, Alex." Jack taunts.

Alex's response is rolling his eyes. "We're here because I'm asking for forgiveness, Lord." He looks up to the sky. "Jack and I engaged in...sexual relations."

Jack snorts, and the angel is immediately distracted, shooting him a pointed look. _Jack, I know you don't want to be here, but I would appreciate it if you respect my angel confiding in me, especially when he's repenting for a sin you helped commit._

"I was just doing my job." Jack grumbles, looking down. He reminds Alex of a insolent child, knowing he's in trouble but not wanting to give in.

There's a roll of thunder in the distance, and for the first time that night the demon's pulse spikes. "Alright, I get it. Carry on." He mimes zipping his mouth shut and the thunder ceases instantly. Jack's beginning to think God might have more mood swings than Satan, which he didn't think was possible previously.

_You heard him, Alex. Please continue._

"I don't know how to stop it from happening again. I need your strength to keep me from giving in."

God's sigh is a soft breeze in the otherwise still night. _I understand. Your attraction is expected. It's why I intend on matching my soul mates and binding them at almost the same time, so that we never run into this problem. The only reason I gave you so much time was because I knew how you would react to the news, but given your situation, I'd be happy to move the date up to as soon as possible. I can't have my angels sinning like this._

"Then why make me a full angel?" Alex explodes. "Better yet, why match me with a demon? I should be staying as far away as possible from temptation, yet here you want me to literally sleep with the enemy!"

His breath is staggered, and Jack can just tell he's sending himself into panic mode, choking himself with tears. Jack mentally curses God for going silent during this; it kills Jack to see Alex like that, and it hurts even more to know that the last thing he would want right now is comfort from Jack.

It takes a few minutes for Alex to pull himself back together, and by then Jack is dancing on his toes, desperate to do _something_. He can't hurt him and he can't help him. He's stuck on the sidelines, simply watching and breathing relief when Alex finally speaks again. "Why are you doing this?" He asks, voice hoarse.

_You know I can't tell you that._

_Fuck this whole "God's Plan" shit_ , Jack thinks.

"Please, Lord, give me something." Alex begs, falling on his knees.

Another breeze ruffles Jack's hair. _There's nothing that can stop this. This is a fixed event in history, Alex. It may not be important yet, but it will be. Believe me when I say no one in all of eternity is more destined to be together than you two. Not even Adam and Eve, whom I created for bearing all of humanity._

Shock keeps both boys dead silent. How can they be perfect for each other if they can't stop fighting? How can they be more perfect than two people literally created for each other - better yet, created _from_ one another?

"Why don't you just marry us right now, then?" Alex spits.

 _Because I don't want you to regret it, which you will if you force yourself into it before you're ready._ The thought crosses Alex's mind that he might never be ready, but God can't lie. It would be a joke if the angel says he isn't absolutely terrified. _How about we compromise?_

Jack and Alex look at each other. Jack shrugs, leaving the decision up to Alex. "We're listening." He breathes.

_Unless you decide to do it sooner for a reason other than getting it over with, I'll marry you in 90 days, whether you feel prepared or not._

His Lord has been so patient with him that Alex feels it would be unreasonable to deny the offer. One glance towards Jack tells him he's the only one not 100% on board with this plan.

What else can he do but suck up his pride?

***

"You've got that face again." Jack says when they're about halfway back to Jack's house. The demon has been in a great mood since they left the meeting with God. He's got Bring Me The Horizon in the CD player, and he thought Alex would surely reject that, especially when he blasted Crooked Young or The House of Wolves, but all he's gotten is silence. Sideway glances confirm what he's already thinking: Alex is once again in a shitty mood. "What are you thinking about that's got you all worked up?"

Alex's eyes don't move past his window as he sighs. "Free will."

Internally, Jack groans. Were all angels this melodramatic? "Care to elaborate?" He keeps his voice neutral - he's pretty sure he knows where this is going, but he doesn't want to jump the gun.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm sure you've considered it too sometime in the past 24 hours." He adjusts himself so he's mostly facing Jack. "Unlike every other angel, I always thought my relationships would be the one part of my life that wasn't regulated or controlled. I could make my own decisions on who I wanted to date and not just wait around for God to choose 'the one' for me. But now that's gone, and I feel...I don't know, helpless? hollow?"

Instead of letting the words go to his heart (where they would hurt much more and be significantly harder to deal with) Jack lets them fuel his anger. "You know, you're right. I have thought about it. I thought about how I would much rather go out every night and get with my friends than sit in my room with an angel who _hates_ me while I go through the worst pain in my life. I wish I could have a choice in who to love but whether your God and Satan are influencing it or not, at this moment, free will or not, I would choose _you_. Sleeping in a bed with you like we have been for eternity doesn't even seem like a bad idea anymore. I know I'm a demon and I go against everything you believe in, but you've never even given me a chance to prove that I'm not the worst being in the world! You expect me to be horrible, so that's exactly what happens!"

Jack's knuckles are white on the steering wheel as he knocks his head against the wheel, panting. Alex has no idea how long they've been in the driveway, but this is the first he's noticing it. Without warning, Jack throws open the car door, jumps out, and slams it shut before practically running inside, leaving Alex in shock, alone in the passenger's seat.

Did Jack just admit to having feelings for him?

He can't think about that right now. Today has overwhelmed him without the extra emotions added on. He keeps himself on autopilot as he follows Jack's example - albeit much more calmly - and makes his way to Jack's room. The demon's eyes are closed as he lays on the bed facing Alex, but his breathing hasn't quite evened out yet. Stripping of the jeans he's wearing, it takes Alex less than a minute to join Jack in bed.

When Jack pulls him close for the night, Alex tries to ignore how it makes his heart flutter and head spin.  


	10. America's Suitehearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please spread the love if you like this!

_**Monday.** _

The boys are barely allowed to leave their beds for the next two days, according to Joyce, so Alex is greatly relieved when he wakes up Monday afternoon to an apology from Jack. Jack brings him vegan pancakes and a plate of berries as his brunch in bed. Once Alex is situated, Jack starts rambling. "Look, I've never done this before, and this is all new to me, so bear with me here." Alex nods slowly as he chews a blueberry. "So, last night. I'm really sorry about my outburst. No, wait, I'm sorry for _all_ of yesterday. I know you're scared and hell, and you're not alone in that. There's no precedent for this and no one knows how to handle it. That doesn't excuse my behavior, but I hope it can make sense to you, at least a little. I'm trying to remember you're literally the exact opposite of me, and you're meant to hate everything I do, and vice versa. This is going to take a lot of effort, I know, and we have to be on the same page with all of this or it will never work. It will be even harder because we barely know anything about each other. We have so much to learn in ninety days, but if you're willing to work with me, I'm willing to with you." Jack's out of breath by the time he's done with his speech, worried that if he paused even just long enough to take a breath, he would lose his nerve.

Alex's heart shudders. He can see something in Jack that he's never seen in a demon before: sincerity. How can he respond to something like this? Something so heartfelt and honest...from a demon? "I'm just...worried." He whispers nervously.

"I am too." Jack soothes. He can see Alex's fear that he'll flip out, which although entirely justified, kind of pisses Jack off a bit. He's not sure if he's more angry with Alex or himself. "I know the most difficult part is going to be you forgiving me over and over." When Alex gives him a confused look, Jack continues. "I don't know that I'll ever be able to just stop sinning. In fact, I don't even really want to. It's who I am and I don't think Satan would let me if it really came down to it."

Alex crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. "I know. And for the record, I'm not forgiving you. Accepting it and forgiving it are miles apart, but I do suppose I will have to accept it. It's what God would want, considering he obviously wants us together."

Jack's elated that this morning is going exactly as planned. He wonders if he should push his luck, then remembers that's what demons do. "Can I hug you?"

Alex's face turns to his meal and Jack is sure he's blushing. "Once I'm finished eating."

Jack swears that's the longest fifteen minutes of his life, but it's definitely worth it.

***

_**Tuesday.** _

Tuesday is the first day they make it without worrying about any kind of conflict. Contrary to the crazy disorder Jack's life usually is, it's nice for him to relax as rays of sun light up the bedroom and warm his bed. However, now that their wings are mostly healed (largely in thanks to all of the time they spent together - usually it takes a week or two for wings to fully heal, but being around one another has sped up the process drastically) they're both becoming a little stir crazy, Jack more so than Alex. He had been planning on getting out of town for a while anyways before this whole thing, and now that need is only intensified. So, while Alex showers, Jack gets to work.

He asks - no, _tells_ Joyce and Bassam that him and Alex are healed and they're taking a day trip. They don't object at all, surprisingly, considering how overprotective Joyce has been over the past day or two. Maybe they're just as ready to get the two out of the house as Jack and Alex are to get out.

The next part of his plan requires his laptop. He finds his favorite hotel in the world, conveniently in exactly the place he wants to take Alex, and reserves the penthouse suite, which somehow isn't booked for the next week. He's tempted to book all 7 days, but decides he should stick with one and see how this trip goes. They've got an eternity of time in the future to come back.

Just as his confirmation email arrives, Alex comes out of the bathroom. He's wearing fresh dark green boxers and a black t-shirt, both courtesy of Jack's closet. Even though Alex looks so good in his clothes, he makes a mental note to stop at the angel's house on their way back home. "I hope you saved me hot water." Jack teases.

Alex freezes, towel on his head as he pauses in drying his hair. "I didn't know you were getting one after me. I-I-"

Jack laughs and saves the boy a freak out. "I'm not. I was just joking. Use all the hot water you need."

Alex rolls his eyes but laughs. He's getting used to Jack's laid-back attitude, how nearly everything is a joke to him. "What are you looking at?" Alex hasn't seen Jack touch his computer since he's been staying here until now.

"I'm glad you asked!" Jack closes the open window and focuses his attention on Alex. "So, you know how you said you've always wanted to go to New York, but your parents never wanted to spend the money?" It was a conversation they had had Monday. Jack had talked about all of the places he'd been, London and Tokyo being his favorites.

_"And you?" He asks, fingers gracing the lower half of Alex's spine, just barely brushing against the base of his wings._

_"What about me?" A lazy smile shows his contentment as his eyes droop shut, one hand at the hem of Jack's t-shirt, holding it gently. He looks so cute that Jack just wants to lean over and kiss him right there, but he can't ruin this moment. It's too wonderful, too perfect._

_"Where's the best place you've been?"_

_"Hmm." His eyebrows crease as he thinks. "My parents and I went to Ocean City, Maryland once. That was cool. The water was pretty cold, though. And a seagull ate my fries when I wasn't looking."_

_Jack can't help but laugh at Alex's pout. "There was no better vacation than that?"_

_He shrugs. "My parents don't really believe in taking vacations. All of their spare money goes toward helping others."_

"Yeah..." Alex replies uncertainly. Jack's devious smirk gives him no comfort until his plan is revealed.

"How would you feel about spending a day there?"

***

_**Wednesday.** _

The drive to New York was longer than Alex expected it to be, even with Jack going over the speed limit 90% of the time(much to Alex's displeasure). He couldn't wait to step onto the busy streets and see all of the sights he's heard so much about. Sure, maybe Baltimore has some cool sights and their streets can be just as busy, but this is _New York City_. This is a world capital where everyone has dreamed of going, and he'll be one of the lucky ones that got there in their lifetime. "Okay, so we can go to the Empire State Building and Times Square when we get in the city, and after a small lunch we'll go to Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty. After that, we'll go wherever we decide, okay?" Jack's got the day all planned out, despite telling Alex they had a free afternoon. He's confident in his ability to sway Alex into agreeing with whatever he wants to do. As they approach the city, Jack can even feel himself getting excited - Alex's energy is contagious.

"Sounds great!" The angel is practically bouncing in his seat. A professional-grade camera is hanging around his neck. Jack bought it online the day before - thank God for overnight shipping. Alex refused to take it at first, but Jack insisted. He told Alex he should document all of their travels, and he's pretty sure Alex has already taken 100 pictures just in the car. If stuff like this makes him this happy, Jack won't ever stop doing them.

It takes Jack almost half an hour to find somewhere to park, and although that pisses him off more than a little, it doesn't deter Alex's enthusiasm. He tries to keep the swearing under his breath to a minimum and soon enough they're walking out onto the busy streets of the city.

If it were anyone else, Jack would be angry that it took them ten minutes to walk a block that should only take two. Alex stops at every building to take a picture, even the shabby run-down ones you could easily find in Baltimore. "But this is _New York_!" Alex says like it's obvious when Jack voices his thought.

The entire day continues in a similar manner, and both boys enjoy every second. Once they get off the ferry from the Statue of Liberty, Jack rushes Alex onto another boat, refusing to tell Alex where they're going. He’s grateful Alex doesn't get seasick. "Let's go sit down. This will be a long ride." Jack murmurs, pulling Alex's hand toward a door leading to the rest of the ship.

They find themselves in an empty room, the only decorations being a small table and two chairs in the center. One of the walls was glass, allowing a view of the New York skyline as waves rolled against the bottom of the window. "Should we be here?" Alex asks, not looking away from the view. "This is probably for something special."

Jack takes his hand and pulls him into a sideways hug. "You're right. It is for something special, or I guess _someone_." The look Alex gives him is a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "The reason I told you we'd have a small lunch was because I knew we'd be having a nice dinner here a few hours later."

The hand not attached to Jack's waist covers his mouth and his eyes grow shiny. "Are you serious?" Alex asks, voice muffled by his hand.

Jack laughs and makes the half hug a full one. "Yes, I'm totally serious. I know you don't like expensive or elaborate things but I wanted to make this trip really great for you. If you don't like it, we can always eat something when we get off the boat, but I made sure everything here is vegan and fresh-made and-"

"Shh." Alex breathes into his neck. "It's perfect. I love it."

Jack's shocked speechless when the angel presses a kiss into his cheek.

Dinner goes superbly well. Alex babbles about the day and thanks Jack more times than Jack can count, which would be annoying if it didn't inflate his ego. Once the topic goes flat, he starts talking about his volunteer work. Jack knows at that point he's got to be under some spell because words he would definitely not find interesting any other time have him absolutely intrigued as the tumble out of Alex's mouth.

Once their dessert plates are cleared and they're both satisfied, Jack takes the boy to the deck so they can watch the last bit of daylight disappear. He tries not to be visibly affected by the way Alex holds his hand tightly as the boat sways in the water. And once they stop and Alex's hand releases his, only for his arm to wrap around Jack's waist, his grin is uncontrollable. "Good day?" He asks, taking in Alex's content smile as he watches night fall over them, for once not even looking for his camera.

"More than good." Alex looks him in the eyes. "It was perfect. Thank you so much for bringing me. I can't imagine how much this whole trip cost and you took time out of your day to bring me up here. You didn't have to do all of this." He rambles. It seems as though Jack isn't the only one with that problem when they're around each other.

Jack really, _really_ wants to kiss Alex to shut him up, but he figures that would probably cross the line, despite how well the past two days have been. "Oh, shut up. I wanted to. Please don't worry about the money; we have more than enough of that."

"We?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

Jack shrugs. "Well, if we really are getting binded, what's mine is yours."

"Do I want to know how you came across your fortune?"

The demon thinks for a second. Does he really want to hear about all of the scams and fraud his parents have put people through? Not to mention the occasional hitman job? "Probably not."

In only a few minutes, Alex is shivering. With the cool night breeze and the cold sea spray misting their bodies, Jack isn't surprised. Angels get cold easily. "Do you want to go back in."

He shakes his head. "Where's my camera? Can I take a picture? If there’s one thing I want to remember, it’s this."

Jack laughs. "It's inside. I put in it our bag." Jack insisted only one bag was necessary for the trip; they were only staying one night and lugging two backpacks around the city was redundant and being careful not to get mugged made him wary. Not that he couldn't fight someone off, but he didn't want Alex to watch that. He didn't need back on his bad side. "I'll go get it." He doesn't take notice to Alex following him inside.

The camera is sitting right at the top of the bag, like expected. When he goes to pull it out, however, the strap gets stuck. He pulls a little harder, and the shirt wrapped around the strap comes out, as well as a small object that flies across the room.

Now, Jack Barakat isn't one for cleaning...ever. That's why he has maids. So when he picked this backpack off the floor in his closet, he didn't bother dumping it out before haphazardly throwing in clothes for him and Alex. It _felt_ empty, and that was what mattered to him at the time.

But now, he's seriously regretting that decision as Alex holds up a square foil packet between his fingers, expression confused. "What's this?"


	11. 10. Fly With Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get super excited when I'm ten chapters into something. And I'm pretty proud of this!

Jack sighs heavily. There's no way to escape this; if they don't talk about it now, they'll have to later. Granted, this probably isn't the best time or place to do it, but getting it out of the way seems like a good idea. "Can we talk about it when we get to the hotel? I want you to be able to take pictures before we dock, which should be any minute now."

Alex looks wistfully out the window, and nods hesitantly. "Promise?"

Jack's nod is much more sure. "Yes, I promise. We'll have to talk about it eventually at some point, anyways."

The pictures turn out perfect. Alex is a natural photographer, able to capture the beauty of this night in just a few clicks. Maybe he could learn how to develop his own film. Jack decides he'll look into buying the stuff Alex would need for that when they get home.

The hotel is just down the street from the Cold Spring Harbor on Long Island. Jack purposely takes his time pointing out some of his favorite haunts and walking slowly to take in the early evening, giving him more time to think about how tonight's conversation would go. Maybe it wasn't good planning on his part to explain condoms to someone as innocent as Alex in a hotel room.

Despite everything on his mind, the way Alex's jaw drops when they stop in front of the hotel makes him laugh. "Are you gonna come in with me, or would you rather gawk out here all night?" He teases, squeezing the angel's hand, which he hasn't let go of since they left the boat.

Alex's jaw snaps shut so quickly Jack can hear his teeth clack together. "Is this really necessary?" Alex whispers, blushing at the ground.

"What, a place to sleep for the night?" He wants to desperately avoid this conversation. He already has one awkward talk to have, he doesn't need to hear Alex's opinions on what he does with his money.

Alex scowls. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do have to do this." Jack snaps back. "Look, I want to show you my world, and if that means dropping a pretty penny, so be it. I'll let you do the same thing. I'll go volunteer with you at a soup kitchen or whatever you do for fun sometime. I'll donate something to charity if that's what you'd like."

Now Alex's blush is back. He's been antagonizing Jack for so much, and ignoring all of the wonderful things Jack's trying to give him. All he's been able to think about today is money. He's been trying to make the most of Jack's money by using the camera as much as possible and getting overly excited about everything they're doing, but this hotel must cost a fortune to stay at. Short of, well, doing _it,_ how could he express his thanks?

Fuck, was Jack expecting him to do _that_ tonight?

No, he wouldn't. He promised Alex that they wouldn't until they were binded. "I'm sorry." he blushes again, still finding the ground intriguing. "I'm trying, I swear."

Jack takes a calming breath. "I know you are. How about we just go inside and forget this? We've got bigger things to talk about."

Alex smiles up at him and takes his offer readily. "Alright."

After a good fifteen minutes of feeling severely underdressed, and as a result criticized, Alex is relieved when they reach the top floor, the 45th. "This is my favorite place in all of New York." Jack claims just before the elevator doors open to reveal the most extravagant hotel room possibly in existence. Expensive chandeliers, wall of windows, golden accents on, well, _everything_ , and a leather couch are just what they can see before they even take a step inside the room.

"Damn." Alex whispers under his breath, taking a delicate step onto the pristine white carpet as if his foot would break it. He slides his shoes off by the entrance so he doesn't mess up the floor. Jack does the same. "Remind me to take pictures of this room before we leave."

"You don't want to right now?" Jack's positive Alex has now caught on to his stalling.

The angel gives him a bittersweet smile and shakes his head. "We should just get this talk over now. You're clearly nervous, and I don't want to walk on eggshells with you all night."

"You're right." Jack huffs. "Sit down." He gestures to the long L-shaped couch, where Alex carefully takes a seat. "This room won't break, you know." Jack slides off his backpack and sit it on the end of the couch opposite to Alex.

"Ha, ha." Alex deadpans. "I know that. It's just so nice I don't want to mess anything up until I absolutely have to."

Jack nods absently, turning to his bag and digging through it until he finds the little troublemaker at the bottom of the bag. "There's nothing to be nervous about." he mutters, steeling himself up before turning back to Alex, condom in hand. "You were serious about not knowing what this was, right?" Jack is almost embarrassed to hold it up in front of Alex again.

Alex bites his lip. "Um, should I know what it is?"

The demon's laughter dissipates a bit of the tension in the air. "Guess not, considering your upbringing." He laughs again when Alex raises an eyebrow. "I bet your parents are strong 'abstinence only' believers when it comes to sex, right? And don't believe in protection or birth control?"

The boy's eyes and mouth widen simultaneously in realization. "That's, uh, protection?"

Jack nods slowly. "I didn't mean to bring it along. Don't worry, I have no intentions of having sex tonight, unless you change your mind..." He smirks at Alex's glower. "But yes, this is a condom. I guess I accidentally left it in here from a previous trip." Jack shrugs, hoping that Alex doesn't make this into a bigger deal than it is. "Do-Do you know what they do?"

Jack hides his laughter at Alex squirming. "After the first day of sex ed., I got my parents to write me an excuse slip so I didn't have to go. I was 14; I already knew I was gay and they were only teaching about straight sex, anyways. Not to mention that yes, my parents are all for abstinence until marriage. I didn't think it was necessary for me to sit through that. So, no, I have no idea what a condom is."

Jack facepalms. "You're making this really hard for me, you know that?" The angel cocks his head to the side, confused. "Even demons can have an innocence kink, okay?" He defends.

"Kink?"

"Oh my fucking..." He trails off, remembering Alex probably wouldn't appreciate him finishing that sentence. "Never mind that. We can go over that some other time. A condom," Jack places the foil packet on Alex's knee, to which he reacts by shoving it away to the floor. Jack just rolls his eyes and continues, trying to decide the best way to explain this to someone with the sexual innocence of a 5-year-old. "...it's kind of like a penis...coat." Jack cringes as the words come out of his mouth, but he's really never had to prepare a speech like this. He took sex ed. when he was 13 and lost his virginity to a classmate when he was 14. How did his teacher describe it again?

Alex can't help it; he giggles. "A penis coat?"

Jack elbows him for laughing. "Shut up. Yes, a penis coat. It keeps the semen - you know what that is, right?" Alex nods hesitantly, and Jack will take it for now because he's not giving his future boyfriend a fucking sex talk. At least not tonight. "Okay. It keeps the semen from getting... _everywhere_."

Another cringe, but this time Alex joins Jack. "Okay, I-I think I get it now. You can stop." Alex says, covering his face.

"Good." Jack nods, proud that he survived that with minimal embarrassment. "Now, if that's all, I'm pretty tired, and I bet you are too-" He stands up and starts taking off his shirt.

"Keep your shirt on!" Alex nearly shouts, cutting him off. He's just taken his hands away from his face, but now he throws them back up.

"I'm not keeping my wings folded up all night." Jack ignores him, shedding his shirt. This is the longest they've gone without their wings being free, and Jack's not sure why Alex isn't practically ripping off his own shirt. He's got to be just as uncomfortable as Jack himself, and it's not like there's anything they haven't seen of one another before. "Was that your plan?" He asks in disbelief.

Alex's hands leave his face in exchange for crossing his arms over his chest. His face is bright red. "Of course not." He scoffs.

Jack struggles to hold back laughter. "Then what's the problem?"

Alex thinks for a second before standing up. "There isn't one." He says quietly, shrugging out of his own shirt and tossing it toward their bag, refusing to even look in Jack's direction as he prepares for bed.

"Alex." Jack tries, but Alex doesn't respond. The only thing that gets his eyes on Jack is Jack crossing the room and grabbing the angel (lightly) by his chin. "Alex." He repeats. Surprisingly there's no sounds of protest yet. "Just because we had that conversation doesn't mean I expect anything to happen tonight. You wanted to know, so I told you. That's all. You don't need to worry about me trying to have sex with you again right now. This is strictly about sleep tonight." He gestures to the large, plush bed, which sits through an open door.

Tension melts off of Alex nearly immediately. Jack's heart plummets. Does he really have that low of an opinion of Jack? "Okay. Sleep. I'll just, um, go brush my teeth." He stutters. Jack beats him to the bag and hands Alex his toiletries. Once he disappears inside the bathroom, Jack flops backside up onto the mattress.

Although they are working things out, there's still a long way to go before Alex feels anything remotely close to what Jack does.

***

On their way home, Alex receives a text from his mother, telling him to meet at the field by their house. It's about a quarter mile away from their property, and that's where his parents always go when their wings are itching to get into the air. The childlike excitement that overtook Alex yesterday comes back. "We're taking a detour." Alex tells Jack excitedly, explaining the text.

"We decided today would be a good day to teach you both how to fly. It's a beautiful day and if you don't break them in soon, they'll just get weaker." Isobel explains once they reach the clearing. All four of their parents are waiting for them. Just hearing the word "fly" makes Alex's wings tremble against his back, begging to break free and do what they are meant to do. "Okay, let's do it." Alex answers for both of them. Jack looks just as ready as he feels.

"Excellent." Isobel replies. "First thing's first: shirts off." Every supernatural creature with wings flew shirtless, including the females. When flying, supernatural beings were invisible to the human eye, so that has never been a problem. Outside of the human world, breasts aren't as sexualized and never censored. There's no reason for it. Alex and Jack have never felt the embarrassment boys their age usually did when walking in on their mother naked. The human body simply has never been a big deal to them. Besides, flying with shirts on would be a hindrance to anyone, not to mention it would be annoying to rip a shirt every time you wanted to fly.

Once everyone is shirtless and wings are unfolded, the boys learn how to flap their wings and build up their stamina. The parents explain how to control their speed and soon, the two are prepared to get in the sky. This is a right of passage, something they've heard about for years, and it's finally here, even though they thought the day would never come. "Once, you're ready, come join us in the sky. You'll have to catch us all before we grant you flying privileges!" The second the last syllable leaves Joyce's mouth, there's a gush of wind in Jack and Alex's faces from the takeoff of four pair of humongous wings. This is like a driving test for them.

Alex watches in awe as they flit around in the sky, flying after each other like kids. Laughter trickles down like rain and covers the boys in a childlike joy. "Let's go!" Jack shouts, grabbing Alex's hand and taking off.

The parents hear the boys leave the ground, and immediately separate, each going a different way. Both of the boys - especially Jack, though, due to the stunt he pulled before his wings were healed - struggle to get to the height their parents are at, but they manage. "I think - our moms - are on the left." Alex pants. "You should - go for them." Just as out-of-breath as Alex, Jack simply nods. Hopefully they'll be easier to catch than the dads, whom Alex is already flying toward.

Just like running, as time goes on, flying gets easier and the boys feel like they can breathe again, which only enforces their motivation. Soon, their parents' laughter has quieted as they struggle to stay out of the boys' grasps. Isobel is the first to be caught, but by accident. She accidentally runs into Jack as she's getting away from Alex. The boys high-five on their teamwork as Isobel goes back to the ground. One down, three to go.

Bassam is the next to go, and not long after, Joyce. Even when combining their efforts, it takes another 20 minutes for them to catch Alex's father - longer than it took to catch the other 3 combined. "Well done, boys." Peter congratulates. He sounds just as tired as the boys. "Now, I think Isobel and I will head home. I assume you're staying at Jack's still, Alex?"

Alex nods while Jack verbally confirms it. "Yes, but if it's not a problem we'll stop by in an hour or so so Alex can get some of his stuff. Clothes and whatever. I want to practice flying more before then."

"Of course. We didn't even think about that; we would have sent stuff if we had. I'll let Joyce and Bassam know your plans. If you'd like, you two can have dinner with us while you're there."

"That sounds great, dad." Alex cuts in. Peter looks dubiously at Jack, but the demon stays quiet. Alex clearly answered because he didn't want Jack to say no.

"Alright, we'll see you then!" Peter says and then he's gone. Their parents are small as ants from this distance. For the first time, Alex thinks of falling and his wings stutter.

Jack grabs his arm before he can go far. "You okay?" His eyebrows are creased in confusion, worry.

"Y-Yeah. I don't know why that happened."

Suddenly Alex feels an arm around his waist as his chest presses into Jack's. "Then I guess I should keep you close. I don't want you to fall." He murmurs.

"A fall from this height just might solve all of our problems." Alex jokes. Jack chuckles. He's kind of surprised that Alex has a dark side to his humor not too different from Jack's.

Jack looks down. He can just make out their parents getting into their cars. _Should I do it?_ Jack considers, biting his lip _._ Alex looks so content and relaxed, looking down at the world. This could either end extremely well or extremely bad. Jack's never dealt with nervousness like this before. Is this what full humans felt all the time when interacting with one another romantically?

The boys watch their parents' headlights fade. Neither realized they were in the air for so long that it was getting dark. Another perk to flying was heightened vision; they barely even noticed the light change because their perception hasn't changed in the slightest. _Oh, fuck it_ , Jack decides finally. "So might this."He whispers. His head leans closer to Alex's under there's no room in between them. Their noses sit side-by-side as their lips meet in their first mutually consensual kiss. Jack's hand - the one not around Alex's waist holding him for dear life - finds the curve of his cheek where his face meets his neck. Alex's hands move to Jack's shoulders, and eventually his hair. He doesn't pull it, just holds it, holds Jack in place as he kisses back. There's no tongue, but at some point Jack's teeth find Alex's bottom lip. The sound the angel makes when that happens is downright _heavenly_.

Alex decides he likes Jack's problem solving more than his own.  


	12. Take Me To Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being so supportive of this story. Comments honestly make my day every time I get one.

_**Sunday.** _

"Please? I swear it isn't as bad as you make it out to be." Alex is literally on his knees begging for this one. He knew going into this that Jack would be a hard nut to crack. Going with Alex to pray was one thing, but Jack _going to church_ was an entirely different thing. "You don't even have to worship! We can sit in the back and no one will watch what you're doing."

"I'd rather go to hell...as a soul." He deadpans.

"Just once!" Alex takes Jack's hand in between his own. "I'll never ask you to go again if you hate it as much as you think you will."

"Why?" He whines.

Alex's face is dead serious. "Because it's important to me. If we're going to keep kissing and cuddling and such - which I hope we will, while we're on the subject - then I want you to be in every part of my life."

Using their already intertwined hands as leverage, Jack pulls Alex up and into a hug. "There's nothing that will get me out of this, is there?" He sighs. The feeling of a smile against his shoulder while Alex shakes his head gives him a warm feeling inside. "Wait, didn't your parents leave for church like an hour ago?"

Seeing Alex's grin when he pulls back a little only intensifies the warmth. "Yeah, but they go to the early service. I'm taking you somewhere different, anyways. I figured we could give them their space for at least this once."

Jack is astounded by Alex's thoughtfulness. It's probably nothing to angels and maybe even humans, but coming from a world of demons, putting other peoples' needs above one's own is practically unheard of.

"Alright, I won't fight you." Jack surrenders. "But," He props Alex's chin on his fingers. "Afterwards I get to kiss you all day. Got it?"

Probably unconsciously, Alex's tongue darts out and swipes across his lips. "I think that could be arranged...as long as it's _just_ kissing."

Jack rolls his eyes but presses a chaste kiss to Alex's mouth. "Just kissing." Both find it hard to pull away, ,but seconds later they find the strength. "Now," Jack huffs. "What the hell does one wear to church?"

***

Alex tunes Jack's radio to the Christian station on the way to church, only pausing in singing along to give Jack directions. He claims it puts him in the right attitude before he steps inside the sanctuary. All Jack can think while driving that he's probably the first demon in history to willingly enter a church.

When they pull into the church parking lot, Jack breaks into a sweat. He finds it odd, as it isn't too hot out and he's in a short-sleeved polo and khakis. He chalks it up to nerves until they're out of the car and Alex grabs his hand to drag him inside. As they get closer and closer to the building, Jack's temperature only seems to rise. When they reach the front steps at the entrance, it's so hot to the demon that he feels he might actually pass out. It's only then that it clicks for him.

Why the hell hadn't he remembered this before?

"Alex." Jack pants, stopping the angel. "I can't go in there."

Seemingly oblivious to Jack's ailment, he simply furrows his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I told you you don't need to be nervous."

"It's not that." He gasps, loosening the top button of his polo. "I seriously can't go in."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one." Alex is still smiling. He still hasn't realized the literal danger Jack is in from being here. Jack isn't expecting Alex to pull him, so when Alex gives him a rather hard tug in the direction of the sanctuary, he stumbles over the stairs.

Jack's shrill scream gets the attention of everyone in the vicinity, but all he cares about is getting Alex's hand off of his and back outside the church. His left forearm is blistering and going bright red. Alex is frozen as Jack pulls away so hard that he falls backwards and lands hard on the cement. Alex has never seen a demon cry before, but there's tears in the corners of Jack's eyes as he cradles his arm to his chest. Seeing the injured arm is what reminds Alex.

"Fuck, shit. Jack!" He rushes to the demon's side. "Let me see."

"You've done enough." Jack hisses. His voice seems different, deeper and commanding in nature. It's a bit scary, in all honesty.

"What happened here? Are you both okay?" A man in a suit rushes to the couple and looks them over. "How did you get that?" The man's eyes widen at seeing Jack's arm.

"He burnt it last night. Spilled grease." Alex says immediately. For an angel, he can be a smooth liar when he needs to be.

"Why isn't it bandaged, then? It looks fresher than that to me..." He's onto them. He's so totally onto them. "I'm Pastor Urie, by the way. Come on, come inside. I have a big first aid kit in my office, and my wife's a retired nurse. We should be able to fix you right up."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll just go home." Alex glances at Jack and pales. "He looks really sick, so maybe he just needs rest."

"And what better place to rest than a house of the Lord? You've driven all the way out here; it would be a shame to see you go before you even come inside. Come on, just a few minutes, even." The pastor pushes, giving Jack wary looks. He must know.

"Please, Alex. I just need to go home." Jack plays pathetic, whimpering and leaning into the angel. He tries to shake the nausea off. The last thing he needs right now is to throw up. "We can come back another week, I swear, but I can't do this. I don't want to puke all over their floors, which I'm starting to think might happen."

Lips press against Jack's burning, sweaty forehead. "Yeah, you're burning up. Can you stand?" Jack gets to his feet with minimal help, but once he's on two feet he relies heavily on Alex for help staying upright. "We really are sorry, pastor. We'll definitely return when Jack here is feeling better. This seems like a wonderful congregation and it's good to know how much you care." Jack knows Alex is just playing his part, but he really wishes he would shut the fuck up so they can go home already. He feels like he might pass out and he still has to drive home because even as sick as he feels, there's no way in hell he's letting anyone drive his car.

And he keeps that resolution until he has to pull over for the second time to throw up and his vision is so blurry he can't even get up.

"Come on, there's a plastic bag in the backseat and you can sleep for a few minutes." Alex coaxes as he practically picks Jack up. Jack mumbles incoherently for the entire drive to the Barakat home, where they'd returned to two nights ago, and Alex does his best to reply with noncommittal answers and soothe Jack as he gets sick for a third time.

Alex knows when he parks that there's no way he'll be able to get Jack inside and upstairs with the state he's in. "Jack?" Alex asks softly. When he receives no response, he puts his hand on Jack's thigh and squeezes. "Baby, I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to get your parents so we can get you inside." Alex blushes when he realizes the pet name slipped off his tongue, and he's off as soon as he hears a grunt of acknowledgment from Jack, suddenly glad he's not very coherent.

Alex has never walked into the Barakat house alone, but he's left with no choice. He feels uncomfortable barging in and shouting for Joyce and Bassam, but Jack's needs overrule his awkwardness. When Alex explains the situation, Joyce calls for a maid who apparently used to be a nurse and the four of them rush back to the street where Alex parked the car. Bassam doesn't even try to keep his comments on how stupid the boys were to himself.

The maid-nurse, with the help of Bassam, gets Jack upstairs and into his bed, but that's as far as they can help. "I can bring back some medicines, at least, to make him more comfortable." The small woman suggests.

"No, that won't be needed. I don't think it would work, anyway. Jack's more demon than human now, and demons aren't affected by human medication." Joyce tells her. "Alex, you can take care of Jack, right? The only thing we can really do right now is make sure he's as comfortable as possible and let this blow over."

The angel nods without meeting their eyes. This is all his fault; the least he can do is play doctor until Jack's better.

As soon as the room is clear, Alex sits on the bed and rubs Jack's shoulder. He's trying to avoid looking at the front of Jack's shirt or breathing in too deeply; the few times he missed his target is more than obvious. "Jack? Are you sleeping?"

"No." His voice is raspy and weak, a stark contrast to the one he wore at the church. He doesn't even try to open his eyes.

"Do you want to get changed?" Alex asks, praying for a 'yes.'

Jack bites his lip and his eyes squeeze shut tightly. "It hurts to move." His whispers, and his breath catches in his throat. "I don't think I have enough energy to change," he whimpers. "But I feel so disgusting."

Alex knows his next thought is a bad idea before he even voices it, but he can't help but want to make this poor guy feel even a little bit better. "Maybe...I could change you?"

There's no banter or smirk from Jack - hell, there's barely even a nod of consent - which only alerts Alex to how sick he really is. He tells himself he'll call his parents as soon as he gets Jack settled. Angels are natural healers, and Peter Gaskarth is one of the best doctors in the country.

All Alex wants to do is remove Jack's pants and let his wings out, but it's hard when every time he's moved even a little he moans in pain. The angel tries to ignore it, but he's trained to listen for these sounds, to help people in pain. Every noise that comes from Jack's mouth breaks his heart a little bit more. The ordeal only takes about five minutes, but when Jack is rolled to his back for the final time, sweat beads down his face and Alex is on the verge of tears. He's not sure that the kiss he presses on a burning cheek is more to soothe himself or Jack. He is surprised, though, that Jack hasn't once made a snappy comment or even a curse since his hand entered the church.

"Aren't you angry?" Alex's voice wavers as he asks.

The demon opens an eye to take in his Angel. "I'm pissed the fuck off." He says, voice faded. "But it's just as much my fault as it is yours, and I'm in too much pain to bitch at you right now, especially after all you've done to help me. Now, get over here and comfort me. If you think I'm not milking this 'I'm-sick-and-need-attention' thing, you're very wrong."

His mouth forms a small joking smile that relieves Alex and his hand moves just a little to pat the mattress beside him. If he's starting to act like himself again, Alex can handle a sick Jack he decides, rolling into bed next to the demon and letting Jack cuddle into his arms.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."


	13. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing.

**_Monday._ **

Jack can't decide if he likes Alex's house or not. It's the exact opposite of his own - small and minimal. The walls are white and the abundance of windows let the sun filter through every room. Alex tells him it reminds his parents of heaven. What he does know is that he definitely prefers his own home, but when Jack woke up this morning still sick, Joyce insisted the boys go to the Gaskarth household for a few days. Just being in the presence of multiple full angels should help him feel better, and Peter can keep a professional eye on him. 

"You shouldn't even be able to get sick after you get your wings." Joyce explains.

Peter has the same opinion. "You're obviously a unique case. Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. You're feeling better than you were yesterday, right?" Jack nods. "Well then I think you should stay here and rest, and we'll keep an eye on you for a few days and see what happens. I'll see if I can find anything out about your condition in the meantime. Hopefully we won't need to use it, but just in case, I'd like to have information on hand."

"What information?" Isobel runs down the stairs in sweatpants and a t-shirt, hair tied in a messy bun. Alex takes a look at the clock and sees she's late for her weekly yoga class.

"How to treat half demons for illness."

Isobel's head snaps to Jack, as if she just now realizes he's there. She pauses her scurry for a second and looks him over. A smirk slowly spreads on her face. "You get too close to a church?"

"I don't know, ask your son."

Her gaze slides to Alex. "Did you try to take him to church with you?"

Alex crosses his arms over his chest and glares at his shoes. "I forgot, okay?" He snaps.

"You forgot your boyfriend would burn alive when he entered a church?" Isobel laughs and goes to kiss her son's forehead. Neither of the boys tried to correct her when she said 'boyfriend.' They're getting tired of correcting everyone and if Jack has anything to say about it, it won't be long until they  _ do _ have an official label.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Alex grumbles, pushing his mom away.

"You're lucky I should!" She hits him playfully on the side of his head. "Oh, and Jack, you don't have anything to worry about. From the looks of it, you almost died. It'll take a few days to come back from it, but you should be fine. All demons have different reactions to something like this, but judging by how you look right now, I'd say you're a pretty strong demon. You said you went inside the church?"

"Well, my arm did."

"Yeah, if that were a regular demon, they would have been up in flames by being that close. You resisted, and the closer you are, the harder the crash." Isobel shrugs before kissing Peter and running out the door.

Confusion grows in Alex's mind. Isobel is a preschool teacher - how did she know that when Peter didn't? Jack voices his thought.

Peter sighs and covers his face with his hands. "Isobel is a...she's very old. Thousands of years my elder...one of the first beings created ever."

Jack seems to accept the answer, and on the outside, so does Alex. There's something off about the story. Never once has his father stumbled over his words like he just did. He must be hiding something, Alex decides.

And he's not sure how, but he  _ will _ find out what it is  _ soon _ .

***

**_Tuesday._ **

"I'll only be gone for an hour or two at the most. You should stay here." Alex tries to extract himself from Jack's hug. He's only going to the mall because he's in desperate need of new jeans and shoes, but Jack insists on accompanying him. Alex, however, is positive that Jack is still sick and should stay home and rest.

"I swear I'm feeling 100%. I want to go with you." Jack whines, peppering Alex's face with kisses. "Please don't fight me."

"All you want to do is buy my clothes and follow me into dressing rooms." Alex laughs.

Jack hums. "How about if you let me buy a pair of jeans that make your ass look good, I won't even try to follow you into the dressing room?"

" _ Or _ you could stay here and sleep and let me buy my own ass-hugging jeans while still not bothering me while I'm trying stuff on." Alex teases, stepping back to stop the lip attack on his face.

"What will I do without you, though? I don't think your parents really like me that much..." Truth be told, Jack knows they're only putting up with him because it's out of their control. Sometimes he sees their glares from the corner of his eyes screaming that he isn't welcome here. "Besides, I'm craving Taco Bell."

Alex rolls his eyes. "There's no way you're letting me go alone, is there?"

Jack's eyebrow rises into his forehead. "Is there a reason you want to go alone?"

"No, I just don't want you to overwork yourself. No offense, but you still look like shit."

Jack doesn't answer with words. He only turns to find his jacket, wallet, phone, and car keys. Alex knows it's pointless to argue anymore and leaves the room while Jack finishes getting ready.

Despite Alex's initial reluctance to bring the demon, he proves to be useful in fetching different sizes and colors, much as he grumbles and complains about it. Alex just smiles innocently and claims that's what he gets for coming along.

Once Jack is finished buying Alex entirely too many jeans (in the angel's opinion) and four pairs of shoes, they stop at Jack's favorite restaurant. He inhales the air and moans. "I wish I could live inside a Taco Bell." He claims, only making Alex laugh. "Is it okay if I just get a bunch of tacos to split?" He asks, and Alex nods. "Great. You stay here then and watch the stuff. I'll be back." Alex at least wanted to pay for lunch considering how much Jack has already spent today, but he's gone before Alex can even offer.

Alex smiles as he watches Jack stand in line, staring at his phone. With every day they spend together, Alex feels more of the initial tension dissolve. Jack's proved to be nothing like the demon he expected. He's kind to Alex and he absolutely spoils him. The kissing isn't too bad, either. By now there's barely any strain left in the relationship. Still, he's got a gut feeling that there's a second shoe to drop, and as much as he hopes to be wrong, it's not often that he is. It's like this is the calm before the much anticipated storm; the honeymoon phase has to end sometime, and Alex can only hope that the damage caused isn't irreparable.

The angel sees it coming before even Jack does. The tray coming towards Jack is stacked precariously high with tacos and two rather large containers of nacho cheese - it's Jack's obsession that he introduced to Alex on their first taco trip. Because they're dining in the food court, the containers don't have lids. So when the server trips over something behind the counter and falls forward, there's nothing stopping the taco tower from toppling over and pushing the cheese off the tray.

One of the containers lands right between Jack's feet, the force of landing sending gooey cheese into the air and onto Jack's jeans and shoes. The second one, though, is what sends Alex bolting over to the Taco Bells, clothes left forgotten at the table.

Even though he runs, Jack is screaming profanity before he can reach him, fingers becoming sticky with orange as he tries to pull the cheese out of his hair before it dries. "Fucking hell! I pay good money for this hair and these clothes and all it takes is you tripping over your own damn feet to ruin it! What the hell am I supposed to do now, walk around like this all day? You better be giving me a fucking refund and replacement food for this shit!"

When Alex reaches the demon's side, the large food court is almost completely silent, all eyes focused on the meltdown. Embarrassment and anger are his two most prominent emotions. While the embarrassment is self-explanatory, the anger is directed at Jack. The server's face is literally tomato red, and tears pool in the corners of his eyes. And Jack's not even done yet; he still rants on about how stupid the young employee must be and how he'll make sure the kid is fired. "Jack." Alex whispers harshly. Jack doesn't even react. There's not even a flinch to suggest he heard it. " _ Jack! _ " Alex growls at normal volume, tugging at Jack's orange-stained shirt.

Jack pauses mid-word and turns on his heels to Alex. "Shut up, Alex."

Alex probably shouldn't be taken aback, but he is. It takes him a couple of second to react - just enough time for Jack to look back at the poor employee and open his mouth again. He doesn't get any words out, though, before he's pulled back by Alex, forcing him to look at the angel. "No, you shut up. You're making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be. Don't tell me you've never spilled anything before. There's no need for you to  _ throw a temper tantrum _ in the  _ middle of a fucking mall _ ."

"Shut. Up. Alex." They're chest-to-chest now, but neither is willing to back down.

Their eyes blaze as they stare one another down. It feels like everyone in the room is holding their breath, leaving no more air for Alex to take in. "Unless you want to take a trip to the police station and get charged with harassment, I suggest you go back to our table, get a pair of the jeans you just bought me, and change in the bathroom." Alex speaks clearly and concisely, and while at first he wants to continue his protest, Alex's eyes show no signs of lying. The bullheaded side of him wants to scream that it doesn't matter, it's not like he hasn't spent a night in a cell before and it will take less than an hour to get bailed out, anyways. However, his common sense says that he's already on Alex's bad side, and while usually extremely forgiving, angels are notorious for having a wicked mean streak when offended. Not to mention that going through all that paperwork again would be tedious and boring. In the end, it's Alex's fiery eyes full of resentment that make him stomp off, hoping that the asshole who spilled the cheese has to clean up his tracks all around the floor.

No one moves until Jack's disappeared into the bathroom. As soon as the door slams shut, the crowd breaks out in hushed whispers and heavy glares towards the Taco Bell. Alex pays them no attention though, focusing his attention on the one who needs it. "Hey!" He steps over the mess to the server, who, now that Jack's gone, has let his tears flow freely. A coworker stands beside him in a half hug while another employee gets a bucket and mop.

"Please don't. I'm so sorry, okay?" He sniffles.

"I'm not here to yell at you." Alex softens his face and tries to look as inviting as possible. "I want to apologize for my boyfriend's reaction." Boyfriend is the easiest way to describe them at the moment, although after this scene Alex is positive he doesn't want that right now. "He's got anger issues, if you couldn't tell."

"Yeah, no shit." The girl comforting him snorts.

"I can't lose this job." The boy sobs. "I only started a month ago and I need this job. My mom is sick and we've got bills to pay and mouths to feed and-"

"Don't worry about that. If I have anything to say about it, you'll be working here for as long as you want." And because the boy is so down, Alex can't help but add on to the apology, sending a quick prayer that God will support his decision. "And I have the feeling your mother will be feeling better very soon." Jack storms out of the bathroom just then, and once again the place is silent. "I should get him out of here, but again, I'm so sorry."

Alex turns before the guy can say anything else, but the broken "thank you" he hears fuels his burning steps the closer he gets to Jack.

It's about to be a very long drive home.


	14. The Fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLA SORRY this took two weeks to get out! I've been having a really really hard time mental health-wise and I know this is short but hopefully I can make it up with a longer chapter next week!

Jack expected Alex to be mad, but not this mad. The entire 20 minute drive home, he sulks and stares out the window. His whole body is angled away from Jack and any attempts Jack makes at talking are ignored. His anger had faded in the bathroom, but the longer Alex disregards him, the shorter his second fuse gets. The last straw is when they get to Alex's home and he jumps out of the car before it's even come to a complete stop, slamming the door behind him and running inside. Jack hits the steering wheel until an ounce of his anger fades, which bends the wheel, but he can worry about that later. Right now, he's too busy following the angel inside.

"He's upstairs." Peter doesn't even look up from the newspaper he's reading when Jack storms in seconds after his son. He's not too interested in getting involved in whatever new fight this is; arguments are expected, and Peter can't be the mediator for all of them.

Jack's pretty sure he breaks the wall when he swings the door to Alex's room open, but both of them are too angry to care, even when Jack closes the door just as hard, shaking the slab of wood in its hinges. "Get the fuck out." Alex's voice shakes with rage, and everything about him is red.

"Why are you so angry about this? Yeah, I lost my temper, but you have to admit that this isn't the worst thing that I've ever done."

"That doesn't mean it's okay!" His voice rises so much in that short time that Jack actually jumps. "Making excuses of 'it's not the worst' isn't good enough!"

"Wow, Alex, maybe that's because I'm...I don't know, _not good_?!"

"You're damn right about that! You're 'not good' to anyone unless it helps you in getting your own way. You're selfish and rude and it _disgusts_ me." This is the meanest he's ever seen Alex, and he curses Satan, God, and everything else that's in his thoughts who turns his anger gear off and switches on his hurt light. "I can't even look at you right now." Jack can't tell if the hatred in Alex's eyes is temporary or permanent. He doesn't have long to decide before Alex turns away and starts digging through his clothes, muttering the whole time. "Poor kid is probably traumatized. I can't believe I fooled myself into thinking you could be okay, and we'd be alright together." Turning back to Jack, he slides into the jacket he found. "And what happens when it's me you're mad at me like that? When I fuck up and spill a glass of milk or I'm at the wrong place at the wrong time? You gonna kick me out, _strangle me_ too? I don't even want to think about what other ways you've hurt people like this."

Jack catches his arm tightly before Alex can leave the room. "Where do you think you're going? We aren't done with this."

" _I'm_ done with this, and I'm going somewhere you're not." He spits. "Now let go of me. You're going to leave bruises as it is."

Jack ignores his command. "Rian's?" Jack knows it's the only place Alex would go besides his house. He's not close enough with anyone else.

Alex's hard face grows a cynical smirk. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What the fuck do I have to be jealous of?" Jack tries to lie, but they both see right through it.

"That I'd rather be with him than with you."

Finally, Jack drops his arms, and Alex is out the door and flying down the stairs before the true pain can even register inside Jack.

***

Rian answers the door before Alex can even knock. "Where the hell have you been?" Rian snaps, dragging him inside. "You haven't answered my texts in a week! I went to see your parents a few days ago and they said you were sick! Too sick to answer a call?"

"I'm sorry. I just really couldn't deal with talking to anyone." Alex shrugs him off, hoping he leaves it at that. He's not a fan of lying and he's not sure he came come up with another excuse on the fly.

Rian rolls his eyes, but lets it go for now. "Just know that the next time you go MIA, I don't care what your parents say: I will kick down your door."

Alex snorts. "You can't even kick a soccer ball." In fact, the only kicking Rian does is kicking back shots.

"It was one time, and she said it didn't even hurt that bad!" He groans, trying to defend himself.

"She had a bruised cheek for a _week_!"

"Fuck off!"

"Rian Robert, did I just hear what I think I heard coming from your mouth?" Rian's mom made Alex crack up. Sometimes she seems even more saintly than Alex's own parents. She believes swearing is a sin, even though my parents have been trying to convince her that they're just words; the only thing making them sins are the intentions behind them.

A glare is sent towards Alex, as if his friend blames him - which, in all honesty, he probably does. "Mom, I'm almost 20. I think I can choose my own words by now."

"Not under this roof! Get your own house, and I won't complain about whatever you say there." She wipes her hands on her sweatpants before crossing them over her chest, wordlessly telling Rian the conversation is over. Rian himself looks pained; his parents have him between a rock and a hard place. They pay for his college, so long as he's living with them. But as he ages, their rules just seem to become more constricting. He's got the money to move out from the odd jobs he does around town, but until he has a degree and/or a source of steady income, he knows he'll never make it away from home. "Alex, nice to see you! How are you feeling?" When she turns away from her son, her countenance glows. The college/moving out argument is grating on everyone's last nerves. Alex absently wonders how long it will be before someone cracks.

"Much better, Mrs. Dawson. Thank you for asking." If there's anyone Alex _must_ be formal with, it's Rian's mom. She demands respect, and if he couldn't provide that, he could say goodbye to his best friend as long as he's stuck in her grip.

"I've made some chicken soup. I was going to deliver it to your parents later tonight, but I guess we can eat it here." Alex isn't about to deny her that. Rian's mom is a master at making soup. He never even minds that it's all he ever eats when with the Dawson family, her soup is that good. It's never tasted the same twice.

Dinner consists of polite conversation between Mrs. Dawson and Alex, the angel trying every so often to include Rian in the discussion, but each time he was dismissed. The soup, like expected, is spectacular and when he finishes his third bowl, his entire body feels warm and cozy. Just as everyone finishes up and begins cleaning, the doorbell rings, the sound of Amazing Graze floating through the foyer. "Did you invite someone else, Rian?" Mrs. Dawson raises an eyebrow.

"No. I didn't even invite Alex!"

"Your dad isn't supposed to be here for another 3 days. If it's another door-to-door salesman I swear I'll..." Her voice trails off as she goes to the door, but Rian hears more than Alex does, apparently.

"And you say _I'm_ not allowed to use bad language!" He calls after her, to which he receives no answer.

There's the mumbling of Rian's mom and a deeper voice, but neither boy can make out any of the words. Just as they decide to go to the door to make sure whatever salesman is there isn't dead yet when she calls for Alex. "There's someone here for you. He says his name is Jack. Are you expecting him?" She doesn't sound impressed.

Alex's pulse spikes instantly. "No, ma'am."

"Please, Alex. Just five minutes." He shouts inside.

Alex looks to Rian for advice, but his best friend is too busy trying to pick up his jaw and figure out why the _hell_ Alex is still seeing his one-night-stand. Did their date really go that well? Or, judging by Jack's pleas and the hardness on Alex's face, that bad? "I'll be right back, Ri." Alex is barely containing his anger, so when Alex turns away from him he shoots Jack the angriest glare he can muster.

Once he slams the front door behind him, he crosses his arms and keeps as much distance between him and Jack as possible. "What do you want?" He spits.

"Look, Alex. I'm really sorry about today. I know I was out of line and I know you think being a demon doesn't excuse that. I never intended on putting you in a position like that and I'm sorry it got so out of hand. Sometimes I just can't control my anger and I know that's something I need to work on if I want to be with you. I promise I'll work on it if you can find it in yourself to forgive me." Jack rehearsed his speech on the way over here, and he's pretty proud of how it came out.

Alex looks impressed as well, but not convinced. Jack thought he would have had the angel at the word 'forgive.' "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Why don't you pray about it?" If Jack's bringing that into the equation, Alex knows he's serious. His concerns still make him hesitant.

"Okay, so you'll try, but you and I both know it's not an overnight transformation. What happens when you snap again like that? What if you snap at me like that, and there's no one else around to stop you?" Jack has no answer for him, staring at the ground guiltily. "Sometimes I'm _scared_ of you, Jack. I can't be with someone who makes me scared like you did today. I didn't know if I could calm you down; I didn't know if you would lash out at me next, and not only with your words. Don't get me wrong, I know you're trying, but maybe we shouldn't be together like we are while you're getting under control. We can still be friends and hang out together, obviously, but I don't know that a relationship between us would be healthy yet." The pain in his chest makes it hard for Alex to keep his voice steady, but he knows this is the right decision for them right now. "We only have a couple of months before we're binded, and I want us to be closer than we are right now before then. They only way that will happen though is if you try and work through this."

Jack makes his face blank so Alex can't see the rage he's currently working through. "Okay, we can try that."

Alex smiles, and even though Jack's mad, there's a little flicker of happiness deep inside because he can still make Alex do that even after today. "Why don't you go home? I'll come by your house tomorrow afternoon and we can just chill, okay? I kind of want to test out your Xbox."

A half-smile graces Jack's lips. He can't manage any more than that. "Alright. I'll see you later."

Alex is much calmer when he returns back inside. He has no idea that all of his anger as seeped into Jack's pores as he stomps to his car and aggressively pulls his car away. Alex is so set on forcing Jack to change everything about him, but he can’t change one aspect of himself or even be lenient on Jack’s differing beliefs - or general disregard - of wrong and right. Jack knows exactly where he needs to go after a day like this, and this time he won't have to feel bad about going behind Alex's back to do it since technically they 'aren't together' anymore. Ha, like God and Satan will allow that for long.

He knows exactly what he needs, he decides as he speeds into the ghetto of Baltimore.


	15. Fallin' Apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end of the chapter if you want them!

Zack is really Jack's only friend, and even their friendship is kind of rocky. By 'rocky,' Jack means he only meets with the stoner when he's looking for a fix. Weed, ecstasy, LSD...you name it, Jack's tried it. The demon part of him doesn't allow addictions to form, so he's never felt bad about trying anything once. Although Zack is only into weed, he knows where to get the harder stuff.

The man is only about two years older than Jack. He lives in the projects in the lower class area of town. Jack always parks his car a few blocks away from Zack's house in a secure parking lot and walks the rest of the way. The area doesn't scare him, but he can't deny he's always more alert walking down the streets, especially at night. Zack was pretty much everyone's favorite dealer, but there were plenty of gangs around here that weren't fans of Jack's. He wasn't ready for a fight and possible murder tonight. He just wanted to get to Zack's and get high to calm down.

When Zack opens the door, he's - like usual - stoned. Jack almost chokes on the strong smell of marijuana suddenly attacking his nose. "Dude, I was just about to call you! I got you something." This was the reason Jack loved Zack. He was a favorite customer(mostly because he always overpaid just so he was sure that he would get the good stuff) and therefore got the best deals.

Just as Jack lands on the kind of clean-looking couch, Zack returns with his hands behind his back. "Now, tell me how much you love me."

"Zack, I love you more than I love sex." Zack gasps in an over-exaggerated way, nearly falling backwards in the process. Jack's whore-like tendencies are anything but a secret to anyone in Baltimore's nightlife scene.

"Oh, Jack, I'm blushing." He giggles while showing his hands. In his right is a small baggie with a white-ish powder inside. "I just got this shit tonight. Imported straight from Columbia. It's good. And just for you, $25 for a gram."

"I'll take two." He says without hesitation. Thankfully, he can't overdose, either.

Zack hands him the back and Jack forks over $100. Zack raises an eyebrow. "Lookin' for something else tonight, too?"

"Damn straight I am." Jack winks.

Zack's eyes darken instantly. "I've got some people downstairs. You get high and I'll kick 'em out. Meet me on my bed. I'll be disappointed if you've got clothes on."

Jack thanks Satan that he can feel himself becoming aroused this time. He doesn't waste any time in bounding up the stairs, stripping and sitting on Zack's bed. He pulls back out his wallet and retrieves his credit card before lining up on the bedside table.

***

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come." Zack whining above him, bouncing on his cock like this is his last night, shot Jack to the edge closer than he thought it would. Then again, he hasn't had sex in weeks, which is without a doubt a record for him. "You're so tight." He moans.

"Right there Jack, please, more. So close." Jack's fucked Zack enough times to know he's right at the point of no return, so he grabs the boy's leaking member and pulls him into orgasm.

As Zack clenches around him, Jack stops resisting his own impending climax. He expects to come right away, but it never happens. He's stuck right on the precipice; there's so much pleasure coursing through him it's almost painful. When Zack pulls off, the cold air that hits him makes him his. Even the lightest stimulation hurts. He feels like a literal explosion is imminent if he doesn't come _right now_. "Zack," Jack can't even find it in himself right now to care that he just whined in a voice an octave higher than his own, his need unbearable.

"Hmm?" The tired boy props himself up on his elbows and looks to Jack.

"Please, help." He gasps.

Zack looks at him in confusion until he notices Jack thrusting his hips slightly. "Oh!" he squeaks when his eyes reach Jack's reddened erection. "I'm sorry!" He cries, sliding off the end of the bed and getting on his knees.

"Don't apologize, just s-" Jack's entire body convulses when Zack's mouth encloses the head. He's rendered speechless as he moans needily. Usually, he can come from just watching Zack give a blowjob. In the back of his mind, he knows what's happening, but he refuses to believe it. He _can't_ believe it. This is too painful and from where him and Alex stand right now, he'll never be able to get off.

It's five minutes later when Zack pulls off. "Are you even close?" He asks.

"Mhm." He nods, short and jerky. "I've been...whole time."

"But you can't come?" Zack's eyes move between Jack's eyes and Jack's cock.

Jack takes a shaky breath. "I don't know."

"Is it because of me?"

"Nooooo." He draws out the word. Being this close for so long is like a high all on its own. A bad high, but a high nonetheless. It's probably magnified by the cocaine, though. Maybe he could deal with the blue balls if not for the way all of his senses were amplified.

Zack pets the side of his face. "Okay. Why don't you sleep? When you've come down from this high tomorrow we can talk about this."

Jack nods in agreement, but even hours after Zack's asleep, he can't. _Let me come!_ He shouts into the abyss of his mind, knowing someone's listening.

_Why should I?_ Satan sounds more than amused.

_I can't take this, that's fucking why._

_Hmm, convincing. I'll have to reject, though._

_NO! Please, I need it._ His whimpers only make Satan laugh.

_You'll figure it out eventually, if you're really that desperate._

_I can't go to Alex! He'll never agree!_

_You don't need to go to Alex. Have a good night, Jack._

_No, you fucker! Come back here!_ Jack tries to pull him back, but his laughter fades into the recesses of his brain until he can hear it no longer. Sighing, he reaches a hand under the covers and returns to his length. Even if he can't relieve himself, it sure feels better than doing nothing. Knowing Satan, the key to his orgasm was some ridiculous challenge he couldn't even think about completing in his state.

His mind wonders to Alex. He's sure Alex is having a much better night than he is. As he strokes his cock slowly, his mind goes back to the night they first officially met, when he led the angel to the alley, they way Alex's hand felt so smooth on his delicate skin...

An intense jab of pleasure shocks his body, and he can't stop from moaning loudly. It's very lucky for the demon that Zack's a heavy sleeper, especially after coming down from a high. Experimentally now, and with much restraint, he removes his hand from his shaft and returns to his thoughts about Alex. He wonders how good Alex would look in between Jack's knees with his cock in his mouth. He didn't realize any of his pleasure had faded at all, considering how hard he's been the whole time, but now his holds himself again for dear life, so close to the edge that he goes momentarily blind. "Fuck Alex, please!" He whimpers.

Jack's never screamed during sex, but this time Zack falls out of bed in shock at the volume and pitch coming from his friend. He doesn't attempt to get up until Jack stops writhing and shouting out 'Alex!' After about two minutes, Zack stretches and gets up. "Do you get off on the thought of your boyfriend getting off with another guy?" He asks.

Jack can't make the connection in his mind while he's so blissed out. "What are you talking about?"

Now Zack looks just as confused. "You said you guys were fighting and that he was spending the night with someone else. Isn't that what you meant?"

"No, they're just friends." Jack says, rubbing his forehead.

"So are we, yet here we are." Zack points out. "I'm gonna get a beer. You want something?"

Gears are starting to turn in Jack's head. For a stoner, Zack's a pretty smart guy. Jack hadn't thought of it like that before, and now he can't see any reason why Alex wouldn't do that to him. Sure, maybe they weren't fucking, but Alex didn't have much against some pretty heavy makeout sessions as of late. "No, I should go." Jack gets up quickly and finds his clothes.

"Alright. Want more coke for the road? This'll be gone by tomorrow night and I might not get anymore for a while."

"I'm fine."

"Alright." Zack shrugs. "Lock the door when you leave." When they started having sex regularly about a year ago, Zack gave him a house key. It was rather convenient, especially when Zack went out for business and came home to a naked sex god spread out on his bed.

Jack doesn't explode like he thought he would, doesn't lash out at the first person he thinks of. No, this is a slow-building anger - a _hurt_ anger - that's directed at one person, and one person only. For a second his thinks given where he's been, he shouldn't be too mad, but with further thought, he decides it's different. Alex knows the demon's insatiable sex appetite. He knows Jack finds alternatives when Alex can't give him what he wants, even if he assumes the pleasure is derived from Jack's own hands. Alex, though, was absolutely against any intimacy. From day one, he thought it was a mistake. Does he think now that he's experienced he can do better than Jack?

Jealousy flares in his heart, making him speed faster and faster along the roads. When he pulls into his garage he almost breaks the phone when picking it up. He sends one text message to the angel before feeling calm - well, calm enough to sleep for at least a couple of hours.

**You. Me. Tomorrow night. My house.**

***

Alex has been nervous since he woke up and checked his phone, but an excited nervous. Maybe after his visit to Rian's house last night he decided to start trying right away. Maybe he has dinner and a movie planned, or even a simple night of cuddling. He's been sitting in the Barakat driveway for twenty minutes now, daydreaming about what Jack could have planned.

His phone goes off and he pulls it out of his pocket. **You know I can see you, right?** Alex looks up and sees a curtain move right about where Jack's room is.

He huffs. It's now or never. Opening his car door, he walks confidently to the front door, wearing something of a proud and excited smile on his face.

The door's unlocked, but when he goes inside he can't hear anyone in the house. The only lights on are on the ones that lead up to Jack's room on the stairs and in the hallways. Maybe Jack sent everyone out tonight to give them some alone time. That's the first thing to put a bad feeling inside him, but it's small enough that he pushes it away. There's plenty of reasons Jack could be home alone. "Jack?" He calls, closing the door and walking towards the bottom of the stairs.

"In my room." Jack's voice is flat. He doesn't sound as happy as Alex expects him to be.

"Is everything okay?" He asks as he climbs the stairs. Jack doesn't answer until Alex takes a step inside his room, and that one step is what has Alex regretting coming over tonight.

It happens so fast that Alex isn't even sure how Jack got him pinned against the wall. "You tell me." He growls.

"W-What? I have no idea what you're talking about. Why are you worked up like this?" The angel gently pushes at Jack's chest, trying to dissipate the tension as fast and as calmly as possible.

"How was your little sleepover with Rian? Did you guys have a lot of _fun_?" He sneers.

"What does that have to do with-" He confusion converts to anger just as strong as Jack's. He shoves the demon so hard that Jack stumbles and almost falls onto his bed. "You've got to be kidding me. You really think after all that I've told you that I would just let someone fuck me to spite you? That might be how you work, Jack, but that's not how I manage my problems."

Jack scoffs. "So what, you guys had a girls' night in? Watched rom-coms and ate ice cream and gossiped about your crushes?"

"So what if we did? That's not any of your business, anyways! As of right now, we aren't even officially together!" Alex fumes. Does Jack think he still has some sort of claim over him?

"Then why would you come here?"

"I thought, I stupidly thought, that maybe you took the words we said last night to heart." Alex's wavered words bounce off Jack's walls and echo in his ears.

"My fucking god!" Jack shouts. "Can you for two seconds get your head out of your ass? From the moment I met you, I've constantly been making changes in my life to accommodate you. I quit sex, I stopped going to parties and clubs - I've never tried to change _so hard_ for someone before, and yet you come here with your high and mighty act and claim that none of what I do is good enough!" Jack swears he's not trying to hold back tears, but every hurt, every rejection he's gotten from Alex seems to be crashing down on him at once and now that the dam's burst, he can't rebuild it fast enough to stop himself. "Why am I the only one who has to change to make this work, huh? I'm not even asking you to give up and of your beliefs and become a major sinner; all I want is for you to accept me and accept my life. You should know better than anyone that this isn't a choice for me! Being a demon is just as much my job as yours is an angel! Neither of us can change what we do, but we can choose to move past it. Don't you think that might be some of the reason we were put together in the first place?"

Alex almost looks sympathetic, but he won't budge. "God doesn't want us to sin."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were his spokesperson!" Jack's computer crashes to the ground and his phone ends up in the wall. His parents might get upset, but in his opinion, a hole in the wall is better than a bruise on Alex. "Do you want me to quote scripture? I can do that. Matthew 7, verses 3 through 5: ' _Why do you look at the speck of sawdust in your brother’s eye and pay no attention to the plank in your own eye? How can you say to your brother, ‘Let me take the speck out of your eye,’ when all the time there is a plank in your own eye? You hypocrite, first take the plank out of your own eye, and then you will see clearly to remove the speck from your brother’s eye._ ' Luke 6:27 tells you to love your enemies. And where's your Good Samaritan? Where's your unconditional love and care for beings different from you - beings that society says you should hate? All you care about is pointing out my sins instead of being there for me, and I've had _enough_ of it!"

Alex is frozen against the wall, staring at Jack with bewilderment. The demon is right. The demon is so, so, so right, but the so-called plank in Alex's own eye won't let him say so: his pride. "Jack, I-" He starts. He doesn't know how he'll end, but it turns out he doesn't need to know as Jack cuts him off.

"Save it. Go home, Alex. I can't listen to you right now." Jack stares at his carpet, unable to meet the angel's eyes.

His mind screams for him to stay, let the apologies fall from his mouth and make things better as much as he can. Yet, he doesn't. The smaller part of his brain tells him that he won't get through to him tonight, that emotions are running too high and he'll likely make things worse if he doesn't leave.

So he does.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT - I'm going on a trip to Spain from May 27th to June 6th, and I'm not sure how often I'll have wifi, if at all, and I definitely won't have my computer. I'll try to write a bit on my phone, but there won't be any updates until I get back. So sorry! Also on a side note this chapter took a 180 from the direction I had planned tbh  
> Warnings: drug use, a little smut


	18. Damned if I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your explicit permission to slap me in the face for taking 5 years to update. This is short af but I wanted to get something to you guys. I haven't abandoned this, the end of my exchange year is just really busy and emotional.

**1 week later.**

Alex hasn't called Jack once. Hasn't sent a text or email, hasn't tried to see him. To be quite honest, the stress and worry has made him sick, but the fear of Jack's next words to him is bigger. He confines himself to his room, only sleeping and eating just enough to get by. He's not lovesick, he promises himself; he's just sick and confused.

His brain hurts from thinking so much. The same argument plays over and over in his head, even in the short time he sleeps. He's going to go crazy if he has to deal with this much longer, but dealing with it means contacting Jack.

...maybe that _can_ wait a little longer.

Alex's parents are as lenient as they possibly can be, but even the patience of an angel can run out eventually. Really, they're about ready to handcuff the two together in a locked room until they kiss and make up. Jack's parents feel exactly the same. Their mansion of a house has become a never-ending party, courtesy of their only child, and while they do enjoy a good party, if one more drunk person vomits somewhere that isn't the bathroom, they might lose half of their staff. Even the wrath of a demon isn't enough to hold their workers in a real-life version of Project X.

All in all, Jack isn't very surprised when his parents walk in on him with a guy after a week of the constant party. The demon simply rolls his eyes and covers himself with blankets as his catch of the night scrambles to his clothes, leaving the room not a minute later without so much as a word or look Jack's way. "Can I help you?" Jack asks, almost seeming to be looking _through_ his parents instead of at them.

"Party's over. Get out, and don't come back until you and Alex make up." Joyce snaps. "We don't want to deal with any of the backlash Satan will surely send your way if you two don't work this out soon."

Jack's overly-dilated eyes grow even larger. It's the first time he notices the lack of thumping bass and chatter of party-goers. "Are you fucking kidding me? You don't even know what happened! What if it's not even my fault?" Under the influence of the cocktail of drugs he can't quite remember, Jack has a hard time not reacting like a 5 year old. He resists stomping his feet, but his arms fall across his chest dramatically.

"Did I say I cared who's fault it was?" She doesn't even let Jack interject before answering for herself. "I didn't think so. All that matters is that you work it out. Kiss and make up, or whatever it is you two do.

A long-suffering sigh glides between Jack's lips as he pulls out a look that hasn't graced his face in years - a pitiful one that screams 'feel sorry for me!' "Alex hates me, mom. He really, really hates me. I can't be around him right now. He just makes me feel bad about everything I am."

This gives both Joyce and Bassam pause. The reputation demons have of being cold, heartless creatures may be true in their interactions with the outside world, but the feelings demons experience are much more complex than most would believe, especially when it comes to their family, friends, and partners. In this way, angels are more detached than them emotionally. Angels have a certain tranquility about them, one that allows them to step away from almost every decision they make and evaluate how to proceed with the grace of their Lord, and how to escape a situation without hurting feelings. Demons are more brash than that; they speak without thinking and people nearly always are caught in the crossfire. Their love isn't easy to come by, but when occurring often comes without restraint - no matter how hard they try to stop it. Demons are surprisingly susceptible to depression, contrary to the belief of everyone that is not one.

"Which is exactly why you should talk to him." Joyce's voice is now much more gentle. Her son has turned away from her, choosing the wall as a better view, but this doesn't make her retreat. Sitting on the edge of his bed, she rubs his shoulders and upper back, where the skin is just slightly softer and darker than the that of the rest of his body. Wings are truly a wonder. Even after having her own pair for thirty-some years, they never cease to amaze her - how the gigantic things somehow fold perfectly into the back of the owner, adjusting their color almost perfectly to the wearer's skin tone. To an unsuspecting eye, it simply looks like a birthmark. "Explain to him how this makes you feel. You have to talk about these things for this relationship to work, Jack."

"He doesn't care!" Jack exclaims, frustrated. "I've done more than enough to make him feel this way. I deserve this, and it's not like he ever really was comfortable with me. Maybe God was wrong this time. All I know is that Alex and I will never work out. I'm too bad and he's too moral. Even if I changed, he won't. He'll always hold me to my past transgressions. There's no use in trying to change."

Joyce deflates at the pure defeat in her sons voice, but she doesn't stay docile for long. Anger starts to bubble in her chest, anger directed at the goody-two shoes boy that broke her son's heart and made him feel worthless. One look at her husband tells her he's filled with the same rage as her. They don't need words to know they're on the same page. "This isn't right. You shouldn't feel this way, and I'm sure Alex's parents will agree." Joyce huffs, standing up and storming out of the room, phone already pressed to her ear.

Jack's cheeks flame, and he shoots straight up in bed. He doesn't need his parents to call Alex's parents like fucking preschoolers because they can't get along! "Don't, mom! This isn't your business."

"You're sure as hell it's our business!" Bassam finally enters the conversation, still leaning in the doorway. He's stayed quiet for far too long, but not one part of him is on Jack's side in this argument. Parents, no matter the species or age, are meant to protect their children. There's never been much need for protection of one another in this family, but if there's any time for that, it's now.

"He's just going to feel like I manipulated him into this, and he'll hate me even more! Trust me, if there's any chance he'll ever forgive me, he has to be the one to initiate contact." The fear, stress, exhaustion in Jack's eyes makes his father want to wrap him in a hug and never let him go. If a hug could hold his son together, there would be no stopping him from pulling Jack to his chest until he was healed perfectly. The quiet yet angry whispers of his wife down the hallway barely make it into the bedroom, and if he had blinked, he would have missed the tear Jack angrily wiped away. "Can I just go to sleep tonight, please? I'm really fucking high and I can't deal with all of this Alex drama right now. I swear first thing tomorrow I'll leave if that's what you want."

The begging voice is so broken and done that even Joyce pauses, face falling as Bassam's eyes greet hers when Jack's door closes behind him.


	19. Hell Above.

**_Thursday._ **

It isn't long after his parents leave him that he realizes he's never going to get any sleep until he goes to see Alex. The drugs are beginning to wear off, and even though the comedown from a high is usually enough to lull him to sleep, he's wide awake. With no doubt that this is the cause of some divine intervention, he takes his sweet time with getting ready, looking through nearly every shirt in his closet, then taking another twenty minutes to find a pair of shoes.

His parents are downstairs supervising the staff's cleanup job when he comes down, sipping wine and talking quietly. "I'm going out." He barely looks at them as he walks past.

Bassam raises an eyebrow, but Joyce doesn't look the least bit surprised. "To Alex's, I presume?"

He stops at the door and turns to face his parents. "Yeah. Can't sleep." Jack shrugs.

Jack would swear his mother looked a little proud. "Good."

He nods, and swinging his keys in his hand, he heads for the door. "I don't know when I'll be back. I know, I know, 'don't come back until you and Alex have made u-"

"Wait!" Bassam calls just before Jack opens the front door.

He turns to see both of his parents looking at him nervously. "What?"

"You...you might want to fly to Alex's." Bassam says, looking towards the ground.

"More like 'you  _ have _ to fly to Alex's.'" Joyce cuts in. "The throng of people you had here...well...they weren't too kind to your car."

Anger grumbles in Jack's chest.  _ Fucking fantastic _ . "Right. Guess I'm flying there and going to the mechanic's tomorrow." He drops the keys right where he's standing before walking past his parents to the back door. Seeing the damage on his baby would only make him angrier and he didn't need to show up at Alex's ready to go on a rampage. If he remembered correctly, his temper was exactly what got him into this situation in the first place. Slamming the porch door behind him, Jack slides off his shirt, tying one of the sleeves to a belt loop on his jeans, and takes off. 

As soon as he's in the air, his vague annoyance and nervousness seems to fade to the back of his mind. It doesn't disappear, but for once he feels like he can think about something that isn't Alex. Still, right now, Alex is the only thing he wants on his mind. Alex, so independent, so headstrong. On one hand, Jack wishes Alex would simply keep his mouth shut sometimes. However, he knows without Alex's need for Jack to know his moral superiority, he wouldn't be the same Alex. 

And as much as they fight, as much as their differing values tear them apart, he knew Alex wouldn't be nearly as interesting to him without that difference, that fire that draws them near one another and burns them again and again. Maybe that makes him insane, loving the thrill of the chase, the fight - okay, that's totally what makes him insane, but Jack's not interested in questioning his mental stability tonight. The only thing he needs is for him and Alex to be okay again.

He's not too far from Alex's when he hears it. A shrill scream from an alley. A shiver runs down his back. Was it a murder? Rape? Judging by the group of laughter echoing from the same area, Jack would guess gang rape. Averting his direction, he promises he'll just watch for a few seconds before returning to his journey to Alex's. This is the kind of thing he lives for, and he can't just ignore it, as much as something in him tells him he should. As he approaches, excitement and another emotion he can't quite identify bubble in his stomach. He can hear another scream as he gets close, this time muffled.  _ Good _ , he thinks. The only thing Jack hates more than angels are stupid criminals.

Jack hovers over the roof of the club beside the alley. He remembers this place. This club is where Alex and him first met. This alley is where Jack had possibly the best orgasm of his life. He lets his eyes close for a moment as he takes a deep breath.  _ Good times, good times _ .

Another muffled scream is what reopens Jack's eyes. There, in the narrow alley, he counts 6 people. Five against one isn't particularly fair, but it does make for interesting entertainment. In Jack's experience, the more people there are against the victim, the harder they fight. They fight like they're Superman or some other ultra-strong being, and it never stops being amusing to watch their idiocy prolong their torture. He scoffs a little, and the victim's head snaps backward, eyes looking right at Jack.

For a split second Jack is surprised. There are very few humans that can hear a supernatural being while they're airborne. Most of them are prophets or very dedicated priests. Jack doesn't really have time to think about this, though, before the next second takes his breath away in cold, hard fear. Never in his life has he felt a wave of terror so consuming as this one, so paralyzing that he can't even blink.  _ NO, _ every part of his body screams. With this comes the anger, hot and heavy, breaking through the layers of fear that kept him still. Immediately Jack falls into action.

The element of surprise as he dives off the building is enough to get two of the five on the ground. As their brains process  _ who the fuck is this guy _ and  _ how the hell did he jump off the roof like that _ , Jack pulls his pocket knife from the back pocket of his jeans and puts himself in between the criminals and Alex. "Get your wings out," Jack grunts, trying not to let the others hear, which becomes difficult when they start approaching them. "You guys better  _ back _ the  _ fuck _ off." Jack practically growls, holding his knife out. "You do  _ not _ want to mess with me."

The five men exchange glances. "Aw, what, you his boyfriend?" The largest one smiles, a sinister tone tainting his words.

"I think that's the last thing you should be worrying about right now." Jack snaps back. Alex can see Jack's shoulders heaving as he tries to slide off his shirt as inconspicuously as possible. It ends up being easier than he thought it would be, given the gang had already ripped it up pretty well. And anyways, all of the attention seems to be focused on Jack for the time being. Although his heart is still racing, Alex knows he's safe now. Jack is a much better fighter than all of these men combined, he's sure. Even if it weren't for the supernatural speed and strength that came with being a demon, Jack has definitely been in more fights than all of these men combined. Alex has faith.

All of the men laugh at Jack. "In case you haven't noticed, faggot, we still outnumber you." The largest one takes one more step towards Jack before the demon's poise breaks.

Alex closes his eyes the second he sees Jack flinch, because as much as he wishes he's wrong about what's about to happen, he knows he isn't. However, his hands don't make for good earplugs. The clash of skin with metal makes him light-headed, and the groans of pain that litter the alleyway raise bile in his throat. He hasn't been touched yet, so he can only assume that Jack isn't one of those on the ground.

The fight seems to last forever, and more than once Alex feels a warm liquid seep into his jeans or spew across his arms. Mentally, he's commanding himself to take flight, to get away from this place in whatever way possible, but much like the fear that froze Jack earlier, Alex can't seem to feel his wings in order to propel himself into the sky. When his legs go out, he knows he's in shock.

The ground is eager to meet him, allowing cold gravel to stab him through his pants. It's uncomfortable, but he knows if he tries to move, he'll puke. His head is spinning, even with his eyes closed. The groans of pain are becoming few and far between, but every one still goes straight to Alex's heart. For a while, he doesn't even realize he's being spoken to over the misery of the alley. "Alex? Hey, it's over. We can leave here. You're safe." Jack attempts to soothe him, but all Alex can think is that he's about to throw up on Jack Barakat, the demon with the worst case of bipolar disorder that Alex has ever seen. He can't even gesture for Jack to move away, as a simple twitch of his fingers starts the rolls of nausea.

He tries to move, tries to turn his head to the side before he can be sick, but his body chooses this moment to fail him. As he gets sick all over himself and Jack, he can only hope he looks pitiful enough to get off easy; a few hours of yelling would hopefully suffice.

However, the shock of Jack pushing repositioning Alex and holding his hair out of his face nearly makes him sick again. Jack rubs his back as the aftershocks pulse through his abdomen, and only once he's been still for a minute does Jack whisper, "are you okay, now?" Alex nods his head weakly, still trying to figure out if this was actually Jack, or some  _ really _ fucked up dream. "Then let's get you home. Can you fly?"

Alex tries, he really does, but when his wings falter for the third time in a block's distance, Jack refuses to let him continue. He practically carries the angel into his house through his bedroom window. He wants to drop Alex on the bed, but at the last minute he thinks better of it. Only a few steps further brings them to his en suite bathroom, where the floor is tiled - aka, easy to clean up. After sitting him down as lightly as possible, Jack collapses next to him, not even bothering to turn on the bathroom light. He might be a world-class fighter, but that didn't mean it didn't take a lot out of him, especially being so outnumbered. Combine that with carrying Alex for nearly a mile, and it's enough to tire Satan themself out.

Rubbing his eyes, Alex tries to wake himself up. "I guess we should clean up, then." He rasps, voice just as unwilling to work as the rest of his body.

Jack moans, and somehow his pain hurts more than everything else Alex has just experienced. "Tomorrow. When we wake up. I don't think I can stay upright for that long, and God knows you can't, either." Jack reaches a hand out to pat the angel's knee. "Look, I want to know why you were there and how you got involved with those assholes and I want to talk to you about us and everything that's been going on, but I just can't tonight. I know you probably still hate me but we can worry about that tomorrow, too."

Alex is silent for so long that Jack thinks he must have fallen asleep. "I've never hated you, Jack." He says finally. "And after tonight, how could I ever hate you?"

Jack gives him a half-shrug. "I'm a demon. Everyone hating me is generally how it works."

Suddenly the nausea makes a reappearance, but this time Alex is able to (barely) swallow it down. "Right." He barely mouths the word. Averting his gaze, Alex finds that he's seated right next to his bathroom cabinets. He barely has to move to open the door and pull out a few towels. Towels are easy to wash, he thinks, laying four over Jack and saving two for himself. "Goodnight, Jack." Alex whispers. "I'm glad you're here."

Jack is still, and his breathing has almost totally evened out, but even his sleep-like state can't keep a small smile from blooming across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow I'm so sorry I left for so long I swear it's not gonna happen again I just had to write a book for a graduation project but now I'm done I'm free to write for fun again!


	21. A Love Like War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is a mess and this is short tysm for reading

It's the smell of coffee that wakes Alex in the afternoon. As he stretches across his mattress, his eyebrows draw together. His parents have never been fond of coffee - in fact, he didn't even think they owned any. It takes his brain a few seconds to find the memories of last night, and with that recollection, he realizes his bed is not where he fell asleep last night, and these were not the bloodied mess of clothing he wore when he passed out.

"It's about time you woke up. I've been up for hours." Jack speaks from the plush chair that usually resides in the corner of Alex's room. Today, however, it is seated in front of the window, where beams of sunlight enter and warm the room. Jack is sitting cross-legged in it with a rather large book in his lap. He's wearing glasses but is shirtless, allowing his wings to fall off the sides of the chair, shining and fluttering contentedly in the sun. He didn't even glance at Alex when he spoke, eyes still scanning whatever text he was reading as he sipped at his coffee.

"Are those my pajama pants?" Is the first thing Alex can think to utter. Honestly, he's glad Jack is still engrossed in whatever he's reading. If he's looking at the book, he can't see Alex's blush, the way Alex is staring at him. Maybe it's just the way the light glimmers off his wings and how Alex's pants ride low on Jack's hips, but for the first time, the word  _ beautiful _ flies across his mind at the same time as  _ Jack _ does.

A soft smile graces Jack's face. "Yeah. I'll wash them before I give them back. My clothes were just really uncomfortable with the dried blood and all and I didn't think you would mind given the circumstances."

"Why am I in bed?" Alex asks next. His blush intensifies as he thinks that he couldn't sound any more stupid.

"When I woke up, I was pretty sore from the hard tile in the bathroom. Your neck was at a really weird angle, so I carried you to bed. You'll probably be a little sore, though."

Alex sits up and rolls his head, wincing almost immediately. It would probably take days for him to work out the kink in his neck. "Thanks, I guess."

Jack finally lifts his head, sitting his book on the ground and turning so that his entire body faces Alex. "How are you feeling?"

The angel shrugs. "Physically, I'm okay besides my neck."

"And mentally?" The question is a mere whisper, delicate with worry.

In response, Alex throws the covers off of him and stands. "I need a shower."

Jack sighs, but doesn't stop him from passing by and entering the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind him. Promising himself he'll ask again once Alex comes back, he retrieves his book and his eyes return to the text.

Jack tries really hard to not count the minutes Alex is in the bathroom. He tries not to imagine Alex looking himself over in the mirror and agonizing over last night, blaming himself for the way things turned out. Death took a particularly nasty toll on angels, so Jack shouldn't have been so surprised when he just barely heard a short sniffle through the door right before the shower was turned on. And as a demon, Jack  _ definitely _ should not have felt like crying himself at the thought of Alex trying to hold tears back as he washes off the remaining filth from last night.

Before he can think better of it, Jack finds himself at the bathroom door. "Alex?" He calls softly.

"What?" Alex tries to snap at him, but the tears in his throat make him sound more whiny than anything.

Jack struggles in the silence for a moment, trying to find a way to express himself without sounding like a pervert (to Alex, at least). When he finds none, he takes a deep breath and tells himself to man up. "Can...Can I come in?"

"Why?" This time, Alex is able to push more malice into his voice, but he has to admit, he still sounds pretty pathetic.

"Alex," Jack's voice is soft. "Can I come in? Please?"

When the angel says nothing, Jack turns the doorknob quietly and finds that it's open. Steam rushes to meet his skin and mists across his wings. There's no way Alex isn't burning himself in the shower; Jack hasn't even taken a step inside the bathroom and he's already finding it difficult to breathe through the heat. Everything is concealed in fog, so Jack relies on the sound of water running to lead him to his target.

When his fingers brush against the vinyl curtain, Jack calls out again. "Alex, turn off the water." Jack tries.

"Go away! I need some time alone." A sob makes his words louder than he intended them to be.

Jack scoffs. "No. Not while you're like this. Turn off the shower, or I'll turn it off for you."

"Like 'this'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're crying and trying to hide from me and you're clearly hurting yourself with how hot this water is. Seriously Alex, turn off the goddamn shower."

"I'm not hiding from you! I told you I needed time!"

"Yeah, you 'needed time' to take a shower and burn off the top few layers of your skin!" When Jack snaps at him, there's more fear than anger in his voice.

There's a second of silence, and when Alex speaks again his voice is almost a whisper. "It makes me feel clean." With a sigh of resignation, the sound of water on porcelain comes to a halt. "Can you hand me my towel?"

With no clever retort, Jack does as Alex asks and grabs him a towel. Opening the towel and holding it out across his torso, he covers his eyes. "You can come out. I'm not looking, I swear. Just let me take care of you right now."

The curtain rustles as Alex peeks his head out in confusion, but when he sees Jack holding the towel open for him, all the fight leaves him. He scampers out of the shower, praying his doesn't slip, and in a few steps he finds himself in a warm towel, being embraced by Jack. "You're clean, Angel. This wasn't your fault." Jack whispers against Alex's forehead.

"I know it wasn't. I just...I can still feel the blood,  _ their _ blood, and the screams, and-and the fighting, and," his voice cracks, "They were gonna hurt me, do stuff to me, you know? If you hadn't shown up exactly when you did, I could be dead, defiled,  _ ruined _ ." A tremor racks his body, and Jack holds him tighter. "And fuck, I don't deserve you doing this right now. The whole reason I went out and got stuck in that mess in the first place was to spite you!"

Jack quells the heat in his gut before it has time to fuel his emotions. "Spite me? Were you jealous or something?"

"Of course I was. You think I didn't know what you were doing with other people? I was so angry, I swore the next time I saw you I would break your nose."

Jack tries to hold back his laughter until he feels Alex's smile against his chest. "I can't even imagine you trying to beat me up."

Alex giggles, sniffling. "The feeling is mutual. One can dream, though."

Keeping a tight hold around the angel, Jack pulls his head back so he can look Alex in the eye. "Can we just agree that we were both idiots and stop fighting? Because I really want to kiss you right now, but not if you're still angry."

And after everything Jack has done for him, who is he to not lean in and kiss his boyfriend?


End file.
